Conquering Freddy
by Syncopated Heartbeat
Summary: Marta can't remember a time when Freddy didn't have a girlfriend, or a time when she didn't secretly wish that she was his girlfriend. What does she have to do to make him notice her? [MARTA POV]I'm reallly bad at summaries!
1. Girl Talk

I giggled as I took the mike at the karaoke bar.

_I love doing this!_ I thought. I stared out at the audience and saw the rest of the band watching me intently. Tomika gave me a thumbs up. I grinned at her and starting singing along to the music of "What I Like About You". That has been my favorite song for years, no matter what Dewey says about me betraying the gods of classic rock!

"What I like about you, you hold me tight, tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight, yeah, keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true, that's what I like about you..." I belted out the entire song, enjoying every minute of it. When everyone clapped, I soaked up the attention like a sponge.

I walked back to our table and Freddy pushed over a bit to make room for me between him and Alicia. Before sitting down, I gave everyone a high five

"Awesome, Blondie," Eleni praised.

"Actually, I thought you missed a few notes there, Marta," Dewey said as he rubbed his chin.

"Dewey!" we all said at the same time.

"What?" he asked. We all rolled our eyes. Everybody in the band is used to Dewey's "constructive criticism", as he calls it.

"Who's next?" Zach asked.

"Why doesn't Dewey go?" I suggested. My idea was followed with many of us saying "Yeah!"

"Wait up!" Dewey cried, "Why me?"

"'Cause you never go," Summer said as she flicked a long dark strand of her dark hair.

"Yeah, and then you tell us we fucked up!" Freddy added.

"Language!" Dewey told him.

"Sorry, messed up," Freddy corrected himself.

"Much better," Dewey said.

"Stop trying to change the subject! You get your ass on that stage and belt it!" Alicia pointed to the stage.

"Yeah!" we all agreed in unison.

"Fine, just don't blame me when I blow your minds away with my pipes!" Dewey said while he got up and walked to the stage.

"When he's done," Frankie said, "Let's all tell him he was bad!" We all grinned. Dewey ran up and sang the band's theme song..."School of Rock", our first song ever! We should've known he would do that! He wasn't that bad, but when he came back, we were all like, "Hmm, a tree has more talent!" or "If I had wanted to hear a cat screeching, I'd have stayed home!" or even "Dude, what was that?"

"Ok guys, whose idea was this?" Dewey asked. All of us pointed to Frankie. Frankie turned red.

"Frankie, what have I told you about being mean?" Dewey asked. Then he went into a long speech about how it doesn't pay to be mean. Look at No Vacancy; they had kicked Dewey out of the band. Dewey formed a new band...with us! Look at who is better off! No Vacancy is still a garage band; we have records! Blah, blah, blah...

Meanwhile, Freddy had started playing with my hair. I felt him braiding it, twisting it, and doing many unidentifiable things with it. Then, he started to undo whatever mess he had made with my long blond hair and ran his fingers through it to take out the tangles. By the time Dewey finished with his 10-minute long speech, so was Freddy.

"Got it, Frankie?" Dewey asked, just as Freddy had run his fingers through the last of the tangles.

"Got it," Frankie nodded.

"Good," Dewey said, "Now who wants to go next?"

The night went on and we all got a chance to sing. It was fun watching some of us totally rock and others ahem Freddy ahem bomb.

Once we had all finished, Dewey piled us into the band van and drove us home. As always, Katie and I were last. Dewey always drops us off together since we're next-door neighbors. We always have about 5-10 minutes to talk together.

"How are you and Zach doing?" I asked her as Freddy, Eleni and Zach got out of the van. They're the last stop before us.

"Pretty good," she smiled as she tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Katie used to have long, fine hair. She'd worn it just past her shoulders since 4th grade. Then, last summer, she cut it up to her jawbone. She'd also gotten rid of the bangs recently. It looked good on her like this.

"Oh really," I said.

"Yeah," she nodded, "We actually have a date for tomorrow night. We're going to a dinner and dance place."

"Good luck," I grinned.

"Thanks," she laughed, "You know I'll need it trying to convince Zach, of all people, to come onto the dance floor. You remember the carnival dance last year!" I giggled at the memory. Everybody had danced with their date at least three or four times, everybody, that is, except Zach and Katie. There was a half hour left to the dance and Katie had been begging Zach to dance for at least one number all night long. Finally, Katie literally dragged him onto the floor, with Freddy's help. The funniest part was Zach wouldn't get off the dance floor after he got on. It wasn't because he decided he liked dancing, no way! It was because he decided that since Katie wanted him on there so badly, he would stay there. He proceeded to sit down on the wood floor and didn't stand up until everyone except the band was gone. Eventually, we called Dewey to try to bring him home. We didn't call his parents because we figured Dewey would work better. Dewey actually had to pick him up and carry him to the van because Zach just wouldn't leave of his own free will!

"So Blondie, who do you have your eye on? You know, since you broke up with Frankie," she asked.

"Nobody," I answered.

"I know you better than that," Katie arched her eyebrows at me; "You've always got a crush on somebody! Spill the beans! Who is it?"

"I do not always have a crush on someone!" I said indignantly.

"Come on Marta, who's the lucky guy?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Do I have to tickle you?" she asked.

My eyes grew wide, "NO, you wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?" she asked mischievously.

"Katie, don't!" I cried as she tackled me and tickled me with all her might. Everyone in the band knows very well that I'm the most ticklish and that I shriek with laughter every time someone tickles me.

As I felt her wiggling fingers, I burst into laughter.

"Stop it Katie!" I squealed.

"Only if you tell me who the Mystery Man is!" she answered.

"Fine, fine, fine," I relented, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Zach!"

"That's what I'm talking about," she smirked and backed away, "Now then, who is it?"

"Freddy," I mumbled.

"Spazzy Mc Gee?" she cried, "You have to be kidding!" I felt my skin getting warmer and I knew I was blushing to an alarming shade of red.

"You aren't joking! Oh my God, wait 'til I tell him!" Katie laughed.

"NO!" I yelled, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"But that was before I knew it was Freddy, of all people!" she protested. I shook my head.

"Fine, but Spazzy?" she asked, "I mean, I thought that only fans, desperate cheerleaders and rocker chicks liked him! Hey, do you remember that group of Swedish girls that wrote him a letter?"

"Yes," I continued, "They said that they used to be lesbians but he converted them. They all fell in love with him from the moment they saw him on tape!"

"Then, it turned out it was just a joke from Zach!" Katie finished. We burst into laughter. Just then, Katie's cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Billy, what's up?" she asked.

"Not again!" Katie groaned.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"More costumes," Katie hissed. I laughed. Billy had been using Freddy and Katie as his models for School of Rock since 5th grade, even though they hated it. Last time Billy had to make costumes, Katie and Freddy hid in a tree. They climbed up to the highest branches of the old oak in the park that we used to use for "Hide and Seek" when we were little. They sat up there knowing that Billy couldn't climb trees. They stayed up there for 2 hours, which was when we finally convinced them to come down. Billy promised he wouldn't bombard them with costumes...for the rest of the afternoon! The next day, he snuck up on them and forced them into it. Billy punished them for their behavior by making the costumes even stranger than usual. He gave Katie a black and neon green pleather micro mini, a skintight black belly t-shirt with tons of pale green iridescent sequins sewn onto it, a black pleather jacket with a few horizontal neon green stripes, sparkly black tights and knee high neon green boots with 4" heels. He gave Freddy a purple bell-sleeved shirt that had buttons that started 3" above the belly button, other than that, it was open to reveal most of poor Freddy's chest, skintight black pleather pants, a chunky purple belt and pointy-toed purple ankle boots. Billy's theme for the costumes was pleather. Luckily, Summer managed to change his mind in time to make new costumes for the show. It was hilarious when we saw them model the first set of clothes for Billy though, well, at least until Billy threatened that next time he had to make outfits, he would randomly pick two of us and give Freddy and Katie a rest. Then, we shut up. We were all terrified of being chosen as Billy's model. He treats Freddy and Katie like giant dolls! Fortunately, for us, Billy hasn't fired them.

"Billy, why don't you try using someone else as your model? I mean, everyone else might think you're playing favorites," Katie whined.

"Oh, so you are playing favorites," she said.

"Fine, but I don't like it!" she snapped angrily and closed her cell phone.

"He wants us to try on the clothes tomorrow!" she sighed.

"Good luck!" I laughed.

"Not funny Marta," Katie told me, "If you don't quit laughing, I might just forget I promised not to tell Freddy about your little crush on him."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Girls," Dewey turned around, "I parked the van in front of your houses 10 minutes ago! Go home!"

"Oops," we said in unison.

"Thanks Dewey," Katie said as she opened the van door and hopped out.

"Yeah, thanks," I got out after grabbing my bag.

7 minutes after I got home, the phone rang. I answered. It was Katie.

"What's new?" I asked.

"Freddy and Marta sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes the love."

"Shut up, Katie!" I cried.

"You know you want him, you know you want him," she sang.

"I do not!" I snapped.

"Yes you do! You're blushing. I can so tell!"

"I am not!"

"Marta, I know you better than that. You're using your embarrassed lying voice."

"So what if I like Freddy? You like Zach!" I asked.

"Ah hah! You do like him then! Freddy and Marta sitting,"

"Bye Katie," I hung up.

I put on my new baby blue and white nightgown, brushed my teeth and kissed my parents good night. I sat down on my couch facing the window and looked up at the sky. It was a full moon. The moon was a pale yellow against the dark blue sky. It looked beautiful. My thoughts slowly drifted to Freddy. I thought about what it would be like to kiss him. When I got under my lilac sheets of my four-poster bead and put my head on my soft pillow, I started singing the whole "Freddy and Marta, sitting in a tree," song. Ok, ok, ok, so I have a major huge crush on Freddy! Is that such a crime?


	2. Curiosity, Prom Dresses and Ice Cream

"Ok guys," Dewey said to the band as we finished one of our latest songs, "You can have a break. If you need me, I'll be right here. I'm tuning my guitar. There's something wrong with the sound today. Once I'm done, I'll join you. Katie, you stay back, there's something wrong with your bass too."

"Hey Blondie, you're a little off today. What's up?" Zack asked while the band, minus Katie, walked to Dewey's couches. I looked at him. His brown eyes looked at me searchingly.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"Come on Marta, something big has to have happened. You haven't sung this badly in years!" Summer added.

"Yeah girl, spit it out," Alicia said. I sat down on one of the many leather couches.

"Nothing's the matter, you guys. I'm fine," I assured them.

"Don't tell us that," Marco said, "You've been missing notes and singing off-key all day!"

"Nothing has happened. Everything's alright," I insisted. The thing was that I was so nervous that Katie might tell someone about my little, ok, big, ok, huge, FINE, enormous, crush on Freddy. Besides that, I spent every song staring at Freddy. When he drums, he does this cute thing where he bites the left side of his lower lip. He also bobs his head to the beat and sometimes, a few strands of his hair (which I love more than anything else about him) fall into his eyes and then go right back up into his spiky 'do. Usually, two strands fall into his eyes. One of them is about an inch away from the far right part of his forehead; the other is just off the center of his head. I must sound pretty obsessed to notice all of this, but I guess that's 'cause I am.

"Blondie, we all know you better than to believe this. I mean, we all know when you're lying," Freddy said, "We can tell something's up." My heart leaped while he was talking. That happens every time Freddy talks to me.

"Nothing's wrong," I shook my head.

"Marta," Freddy said with a serious tone, as he looked straight into my blue eyes, "I think I know what's bothering you. You know, Blondie, if you're hot for my bod, well it's ok; everybody is!"

"Shut up, Spazzy!" Michelle threw a pillow at Freddy. It hit him squarely on the head. Freddy pretended to look hurt.

"Michelle that seriously ruined my precious blond hair!" he pouted. Another pillow hit him, this time in the middle of his chest.

"Pillow fight!" somebody (I'm pretty sure that it was Zack) screamed. Pillows started flying everywhere! I escaped by going to the bathroom and locking myself in it, but not before being hit in the back of the head with a checkered pillow. About 5 minutes later, Dewey, with Katie's help, stopped the fight.

"Where's Marta?" I heard Billy ask.

"Yeah," Frankie said, "Where is she?"

"I haven't seen her since we started the pillow fight," Alicia commented.

"Why do you need her, Billy?" Katie asked.

"Well, I need to talk to her," Billy whined, "I need to find something new to do with her hair for our concert next month." I paled. Billy's been bugging me to cut my hair for a few months. I can't though. I've been growing my hair since I was 5; I've never actually had short hair! Right now, it reaches my waist.

"You aren't going to try to make her cut her again, will you?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, remember last time?" Lawrence asked.

Last time Billy had tried to cut my hair, he had started chasing me with scissors. We ran around the block about 7 times. I could've lasted longer since I'm the fastest runner in the school, and I have the most endurance. I won the school quite a few races in the past couple of years. Anyway, then, I tripped over some kid's skateboard. I dropped my bag so all my things fell. By the time I picked up all my stuff, Billy caught up with me. He was panting and sweating like a dog! He had this crazed look on his face and was approaching me with the scissors. I freaked out! I did the first thing that came to mind and punched him in the stomach. He fell over and passed out. I had no idea he was so weak! Anyway, he came to about an hour and a half later, but he hasn't tried to cut my hair since. Now, he's getting ideas again. Isn't this wonderful?

"Yes, but this time I'm going to sneak up on her," Billy said. I took this as my cue to enter the living room where the band was. I stood behind Billy with my hands on my hips and a frown on my face. A few people giggled.

"Umm, Billy," Alicia said.

"Shush, let me finish. I'm going to make her pay for what she did to me! She ruined my Armani shirt!" he whined.

"Billy," Eleni interjected. By then, everyone was giggling silently. Freddy smirked at me. I felt my face getting hot.

"Wait! It was mortifying! I fainted in the streets and everyone started staring at me, at least, that's what my mother told me happened! I'm going to get revenge on her for that!" Billy ranted.

"Billy!" Eleni repeated.

"What?" he asked. I regained tranquility by then.

"Turn around!" everyone cried. He turned around and saw me. I might be shorter than he is (most of the band went through a growth spurt in the past year or two, but I didn't...yet, I'm still hoping for a late growth period), but I'm way stronger than he is. He shrieked. Did I mention that Billy screams like a 6-year-old girl? I almost laughed, but stopped myself. I punched him in the stomach.

"Maybe you'll think twice about trying to cut my hair again!" I told him as I tossed my long blond curls behind my shoulders.

"Ok Marta, enough with the beating up on Billy," Dewey said, "I have an announcement.

"What's up Dewey?" I asked as I sat next to Katie.

"Well, since school for you guys is finishing in two weeks, I was thinking we could extend the band's hours. Would you all mind coming to band practice from 1:30 until 5:30 once school lets out?" he asked.

"Would we mind?" Eleni asked.

"Dude this is the best part of the day!" Zack cried.

"Yeah, the rest of the time, my Mom is always after me to clean my stupid room!" Freddy agreed. We all laughed. Freddy's room is a total wreck! Whenever any of us goes over, we usually try to help him clean a little bit, but by our next visit, it's a mess again! There are always clothes everywhere, papers strewn all over what we think is his desk, his bed isn't ever made and there are c.d.'s and rock band posters everywhere! Summer attempted cleaning under his bed once. She had the scare of a lifetime! She found a furry gray-green object under it! She screamed because she thought she saw it move. She called for Freddy saying that there was an unknown wild animal under his bed. When he poked it out with a stick, Freddy said, "So that's where the ham I bought went!" Summer almost passed out.

"So you guys want me to extend the hours?" Dewey asked.

"YES!" we all screamed.

"Lower the volume guys," Dewey said, "You're gonna bust my eardrums!"

"Fine then, yes!" Freddy whispered. Summer gave him a shot in the head.

"Why does everyone keep hitting me today?" he asked.

"'Cause you're an idiot," Eleni answered.

"Eleni!" Freddy said in a tone of mock surprise, "How could you say that to your darling brother?"

"Easy, like this, you're a stupid idiot," she said.

"Come on, Blue Eyes," Dewey said, using his nickname for Eleni, "Leave Spazzy alone." Eleni groaned and tugged her baby blue and white Von Dutch trucker hat down over her eyes.

"Resume rock positions!" Dewey yelled. We all got into our places and started playing.

When we were all walking home together, as always, the subject of what was up with me came up again. Are everyone else's lives so boring and perfect that they can't get their noses out of mine? Grr! I know that sounds pretty mean, but I hate it when they just dwell on things like that!

"Come on Blondie," Freddy said, "Just tell them you're hot for my bod!" He put an arm around my shoulders. I felt chills going up and down my spine.

"Shut up Freddy," Katie retorted, "The only people that are "hot for your bod" are those Swedish girls who sent you that letter!" We all laughed, even Freddy!

"Shut up Posh," he answered.

"NO," she replied, "You shut up!" The argument went on for another minute or two. Then Zack yelled, "Ok, both of you, shut the hell up and stop arguing!" Then things were quiet until Eleni started talking about the junior prom. She said that it's in two weeks and she still doesn't have her dress. Then, we all started describing our dresses, except me because I don't have mine yet either. We decided to go shopping together Saturday. She invited me to go to her house to look through catalogues. I called my Mom to get permission. I accepted Eleni's invitation.

When I got to Eleni's house, Eleni, Freddy and I walked in. Eleni and I ran up to her room and Freddy ran to his. As soon as we had opened the first catalog, we heard the opening notes to AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" coming from Freddy's room at full blast, which is next door to Eleni's. We were fed up of hearing the song (and Freddy drumming along) by the time the guitar solo started.

"Aargh!" Eleni shrieked as she threw one of her running shoes at the wall. The music stopped and Freddy came into Eleni's room.

"Geez, Eleni, would you quit doing that?" he asked.

"Geez, Freddy," she mimicked him, "Would you quit putting your music on so loud?" He grumbled a "Fine," and walked back to his room.

"As much as Freddy and I fight," she told me, "I do love him to the death, and I hate it when he dates sluts! I wish he would date someone in the band! At least I know that they're all good girls!" Eleni sighed. I nodded understandingly.

_If only she knew how much I wished he would date me! _I thought.

"Ok then, let's get back to work," she said as she picked up the catalog.

After we had worked our way through four or five catalogues, I found a few things I really liked. The things that stuck out the most were a knee-length ocean blue dress with a halter neck and a white scarf tied around the waist, a spaghetti strap mulberry dress with a few inches of black lace at the bottom and a long, red mandarin neck dress with a slit half way up my thighs. I didn't look at shoes, hair or jewelry yet though. We decided to stop then. We went to the Joneses' huge kitchen to have a quick snack and then I would go home.

"What do you want?" Eleni asked as she opened the fridge.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Whatever you're having, I guess."

"Fine then, you're having a Klondike ice-cream," she said as she pulled two out of the freezer and handed them to me, her head still in the fridge, "We have to finish the two that are left."

"Thanks," Freddy said and grabbed one out of my hand as soon as I took them from Eleni. Apparently, he had just come to the kitchen and we hadn't heard him. Eleni turned around when she heard her brother's voice.

"Oww!" she screamed when she hit her head on the fridge door. She quickly got over it. She crossed her arms and jutted one hip out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Freddy.

He shrugged, "Getting a snack, same as you."

"Fine then," she grabbed the remaining ice-cream from my hand, "That one's yours." She told me and pointed to the one Freddy was holding. Eleni walked out onto the Joneses' patio.

"Come and get it!" Freddy teased as he held it high above his head.

"Freddy, that's not fair!" I pouted as I tried pointlessly to grab the ice cream, "You know you're about 5" taller than me! I'm only 5, 1!"

"Sweetheart, life's not fair," he shook his head.

"Come on, Freddy!" I cried as I jumped for it. He shook his head.

"Fine then, I won't have a snack!" I said as I walked to the patio door. Freddy got in front of me. He shook his head.

"I'm feeling generous," he grinned, "We can share."

"What?" I asked, "How do you share an ice cream?"

"You lick, I lick, you lick, I lick," he said.

"Eww, Freddy," I wrinkled my nose.

_Oh my God, I so want to try that with him!_ I thought gleefully.

"Take it or leave it, Blondie," he said, "Either way, I still get ice cream."

"Fine," I agreed, "But I won't enjoy it."

_I'm such a liar!_ I thought.

After I, well, we, rather, had finished eating the ice cream, I walked back home. When I got in, I ate supper, not that I was very hungry. After all, I had eaten ice cream 15 minutes earlier and I'm never in a mood to eat after I see Freddy. Seeing him always ties my stomach up in knots. I only ate half of my food and played with the rest, writing my initials and Freddy's in the mashed potatoes and with the salad dressing. I'm such a hopeless case!

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own School of Rock. The people at Paramount do.

**Thank-You's wyverna: **Thanks for the suggestions! As you can see, I altered one and used it.

**hopelesslydevoted12:** Thank you takes a bow. Actually, I was cracking up when I wrote the part about the Freddy and the lesbians' letter.

**Random Comments: **First thing, I realized that I spelled Zack wrong in the first chapter. I watched the movie with sub-titles and found out it wasn't Zach, but Zack. Second thing is a question. Ok then, does anyone know what exactly 'Spazzy McGee' means? If you do, tell me! Now then, R & R! Don't pretend you don't want to!


	3. Broken Hearted

This has been the worst day of my life! Freddy has a new girlfriend and I hate her! I'm serious; I cannot stand her! Her name is Guinevere (what the hell were her parents thinking?), but she asks us to call her Gwen. She's a total bitch!

Gwen is one of the only girls at school I have never been able to get along with. She had dead straight, elbow-length white blond hair and bluish-purple eyes. She has always been one of the tallest girls in the grade (after Katie), is abnormally skinny and has the biggest chest out of everyone in the grade. I'm positive she stuffs her bra. She has always made fun of me, from the first day I moved to Long Island in 2nd grade up until today.

My first day at Horace Green Elementary was in the middle of November. I was 7 years old. I wasn't even 4 feet high at the time. My hair was in two long braids going down my back and I was wearing the plaid school jumper, white blouse, grey knee socks and black shoes. Oh yeah, I was wearing that weird little ribbon thingy around my neck too. I still don't know what it's called! I walked in and the teacher (Miss Arnolds) asked me to tell the class about myself. I said that my name was Marta Di Gaetano and that I was from Portland, Oregon. I told them I had an older brother, Jordan, and that I lived with my Mom and Dad. I told them I liked Barbie (ah yes, the anorexic plastic doll with boobs bigger than any woman alive, besides maybe Jessica Simpson), Aqua (the group that sang, "I'm A Barbie Girl") and S Club 7 (the group that looks like the might be life-sized Barbie's and Ken's). Is anyone noticing a pattern in what I liked? Anyway, Miss Arnolds had me sit in between Freddy and Gwen. The first thing Gwen said was, "God, you're such a baby! Who likes Barbie?" Then, Freddy told her, "Shut up! Everyone knows you like Barbie because you look like one! Besides that, I see you playing with your Barbie dolls all the time." It was at that moment that I got my crush on Freddy. From that day forward, Gwen always bothered me and I always loved Freddy and have never forgotten about how he came to my rescue (well, sort of, anyway) in 2nd grade.

Freddy brought her to band practice today. When I saw him with his arm around her, I was shocked. I felt a huge lump in my throat, but promised myself I wouldn't cry, no matter how much I wanted to. How could Freddy betray me like this? He knew I hated her! He hated her too; at least that's what I thought until today! Everyone hates her!

Gwen said hello to everyone, but when she came to me, she just frowned and turned the other way. Freddy didn't notice, or maybe he just didn't care.

When we started practicing, Gwen just sat on the couch filing her nails and flipping channels, putting the TV on really loud. When Dewey told her off, she just ignored him. Occasionally, she'd flash Freddy a smile. Then, he'd miss a few beats on his drums and Dewey would get upset at him.

When we took our break for the afternoon, Freddy let the bitch sit on his lap. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying.

Just then, Katie popped a c.d. in Dewey's stereo. The AC/DC song "Hells Bells" came blaring out of the stereo.

"I hate this type of music!" Gwen complained, "Its' so loud and annoying!"

"Yeah," Freddy agreed, "I don't like this song either."

"Freddy you love AC/DC!" Tomika cried.

He shrugged, "I don't like this song, I guess. Besides, just 'cause I like a band doesn't mean I have to like all their songs." Tomika decided to drop the subject. Everything was quiet until Gwen broke the silence.

"Marta," she said. I turned to look at her.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I didn't think your singing was very good today. I mean, I don't know if you always sing like this, but you were quite horrible today," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Gwen," Zack came to my defense, "I would be fine with that comment if you had actually been listening, but you were just watching TV, and at full blast! You wouldn't know how Marta sang."

"Zack," Freddy said, "I have to agree. Marta didn't sound great today. Marta, you really should start practicing more." I felt like somebody had just slapped me in the face. Actually, I felt worse. I could almost feel my heart shattering into millions of pieces, as if somebody had ripped it up like a piece of paper. I nodded even though I knew he was wrong. There was nothing wrong with my voice! Besides that, ever since we were little, Freddy has always told me that he loves my voice, even on days when I don't sound my best. He says that if angels could sing, they would sound like me. That made his comment hurt even more! When Freddy looked away, Gwen stuck her tongue out at me.

"Maybe I should go practice more," I agreed half heartedly, "I'll go right now." I stood up and walked into the next room. I started singing, but I just wasn't enjoying it or feeling the words the way I normally do. I still sounded just as good, but I didn't have that passion I usually do.

I walked up to Dewey after a minute or so.

"Dewey," I tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah," he turned around.

"I want to go home. I don't feel good. Can I call my Mom?" I asked.

"Marta, before you do," he said, "I want to talk to you. Is that ok with you?" I nodded. He brought me to the kitchen.

"I think that something is wrong. Either you tell me, or you can keep it to yourself. It's up to you. Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked, as he looked me right in the eye.

"I, it's just that," I stammered, "Well, the thing is..." I just didn't know how to say it.

"If it's easier for you," he suggested, "Can I guess?" I nodded.

"Ok then," he said, "You have a crush on Spazzy, that much is obvious, but you don't know what to do. Now, you feel hurt that he's dating the girl you hate the most in the world."

"Yes," I cried, "How did you know?"

"Blondie, I have known you kids since you were 10, you're 14 now," he told me, "I see you all every day and you guys all come to me to talk about your problems before parents and teachers. I know you better than you know yourselves! I mean, your crush on Freddy isn't that obvious, but I can tell because I know how you act around guys you like. I also know when you're staring at him while you're singing. You have to stop doing that, by the way." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Marta, I know you like him, but you'll have to deal with it. I mean, I hardly even know this Gwen girl, but I already know she's bad news. I think that she and Freddy will break up pretty soon, ok? You don't have to worry about them getting married or anything," he assured me.

"If that's the truth," I asked, "Then why is Freddy agreeing with her about everything, from my singing to his opinion on AC/DC?"

"Freddy's like that," Dewey answered, "When he dates a girl, he won't argue with her, no matter what. Now then, do you still want to go home?" I nodded.

"Ok then, go call your Mom," he told me, "We'll just have Alicia and Tomika sing without you today, but tomorrow you have to sing. Oh, and I'll tell Spazzy not to bring that Blond Bimbo to band practice anymore." I nodded again.

I walked to the nearest phone and dialed my home number. My brother, Jordan, answered. Jordan is 16. He's a skater dude and loves rock. He taught me how to skateboard a few summers ago. It was fun! Even though Jordan has his driver's license, he still skateboards to most places.

"Hello," he said.

"Jordan, it's Marta," I told him, "I don't feel good. I'm at Dewey's house. Can you or Mom pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," he answered.

"Ok, bye," I hung up.

"My brother will be here in a minute, Dewey," I told Dewey as I walked into the living room and grabbed my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alicia asked.

"Home," I explained, "I don't feel too good.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked.

"Stomach ache," I answered.

"Come on Blondie," Freddy said, "A stomach ache isn't that bad. You can still practice. We need you! We have a concert in a month and we have to practice as much as we can!"

Gwen whispered something in Freddy's ear, but she said it so loudly, we all heard. She said, "Freddy, don't worry about her. You people don't need her. She's horrible! Let her leave. Besides, I'm starting to get jealous. I'm starting to think you want that imbecile more than me. Am I right?"

"She's not bad. She's actually good. This must be an off day for her. Besides, what more could I want than you?" he whispered back to her. She smiled.

When my brother arrived 5 minutes later, I practically sprinted out. I forgot my bag, but then ran back in to get it. When I did, I walked in on that horrible bitch making out with Freddy. I gasped, grabbed my bag and ran out crying. I slammed the door behind me. I was really quiet the whole ride home. Jordan even commented on it. Usually, I'm always blabbering away to my brother. We're really close and I tell him anything. Other than Katie, he's the only other person I've told about my crush on Freddy.

"Marta," he said to me while he was driving. I looked away from the passenger seat's window and stared at him.

"You're not saying anything. Something's wrong. Do you want to talk?" he asked his green eyes full of concern. Jordan has my father's green eyes, height and broad shoulders, but we both have Mom's blond hair, except mine is curly and his is straight. I also have Mom's blue eyes and petite frame.

"No, I don't really want to talk right now," I said quietly and shook my head.

"Ok, but if you ever need someone to talk to," he paused, "I want you to know that I'm always there for you. I'm your big brother and I'll always protect you." I nodded.

When he said that, a flashback popped into my mind. It was a sunny day and Jordan and I were at the park. I must have been 9 years old and he was 11. I was on the swings and Jordan was talking to a friend of his. Frankie, who used to be a big bully before the band, stopped my swing abruptly and started bugging me for any money I had. He said he wanted to buy candy and that his Mom wouldn't give him any money to buy it with. I was terrified. He was standing over me and talking in a low voice. I was half his size and I knew that he could hurt me easily. So, I freaked out and started searching for money in the pockets of my jeans. Just then, Jordan looked over at me. When he saw Frankie bugging me, he walked over and started telling him off and telling him to bug someone his own size, not someone half his size. From that day on, Frankie never bothered me again. The funny thing is that I dated him not too long ago. He changed from my bully to my boyfriend. We broke up about two weeks ago though.

When I got home, I immediately ran to my room and started crying hysterically. I didn't come out of my room all night and when Summer called, I told my Mom to tell her I wasn't home. I just cried all night long. When I didn't have any tears left, I just sobbed. It had been the worst day of my life!

**Disclaimer: **Who here actually thought I owned School of Rock? Now then, not all at once, just raise your hands. I have news for you. I don't. I don't own anything else I mentioned, like AC/DC.

**Thank-you's:**

**Step-off:** Thanks! I got the idea for the licking thing from something my sister and I tried a few years ago. The difference was that we used a lollypop instead. Yeah, we're always thinking of new ways to a) gross people out and b) amuse ourselves.

**Xobadrhymer03:** Wow, this is a lot coming from you! I think I've read all of your stories (and reviewed them too) and I like them a lot! Thank you!

**Emily:** I see many Freddy & Katie stories. That's what I originally wanted to do. Then, I got an e-mail from my friend with tons of Freddy pictures. I saw one where he was with Marta and was like "Wow, they look nice together." So, I changed it. Besides that, I haven't seen that many Marta & Freddy stories.

**Strokes: ** As I said to Step-off, I got the idea from what my sister and I did with a lollypop. It actually turned out pretty funny. We licked one side each and then I dropped it. After a while, I just let her have it.

**YellowcardGirl:** Oh, I know that riddlyn (is that how you spell it?) is a prescription drug. Tons of guys from elementary school took it. Usually, I don't like history class. My bff and I pass notes through the entire 50 minutes, but when it's about Freddy, I don't mind! LOL!

**Random Comments:** This is a sad chapter. I don't think I'll do anymore sad ones. There might be one other one, but I haven't decided yet. Ok then, I'm super tired right now because it's 7:00 in the morning and I've been up since 5 writing this! I just want to go to sleep! Don't forget to R & R! Take pity on the tired girl and review!


	4. Hello Freddy, Good Bye Gwen!

I took a spoonful of my Cornflakes and shoved it into my mouth. I was having breakfast and it was the morning after the bitch came to Dewey's house.

"Marta," my Mom said. I looked up at her.

"Saturday night, we're having a dinner party. I hope you don't have plans, honey," she smiled at me, "We invited a few of your friends. We invited Katie, Zack, Eleni and Freddy. Oh yes, and Mrs. Jones said that Freddy has a new girlfriend that she'd love for you to meet. She's coming too. What's her name? Gloria, Georgia, Gwendolyn, Galadriel..."

"Gwen, Mom," I said grimly.

"Sweetie, aren't you happy that your friends are coming?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"Come on Marta," Jordan said, "We have to leave for school. If you want a lift, you have to come now." He walked out the door. I mentally thanked Jordan for sparing me from one of Mom's pep talks as I kissed my parents good-bye, grabbed my school bag (which was very heavy) and ran out the door.

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON, AT THE MALL**

I was shopping with Eleni. She had already found a dress for the junior prom. She chose a white mid-calf length dress. It has spaghetti straps and waist up, there are tiny blue flowers stitched on it. She's wearing blue kitten heels with it. The skirt is fluttery and silky. She says she's going to curl her hair and wear it down with barrettes holding it away from her face.

Finally, we walked into Barney's and I saw "it". I knew from the moment I saw the outfit on the mannequin that I had to have it! I ran to the mannequin, and sure enough, it was all in my size, the shoes and the dress! I tried it on and I knew it looked amazing. Eleni and the sales woman agreed. As soon as I changed back into my beige pants, beige and white striped tube top and jean jacket, I ran to the counter and paid for the dress, the shoes and the hair accessories. Then, we caught a bus. We both went home to change for the party that evening.

It was strange though that Eleni was finished before I was. Usually, when the girls in the band go shopping together, she's the last one out of everyone to choose her outfit. I remember that once, she got a $300 gift card to Bloomingdales (courtesy of Grandma and Grandpa Jones, who spoil Freddy and Eleni rotten) and insisted on spending it in one shot. We spent at least a half an hour waiting for her to pick between a pink knit sweater and a blue one. Finally, she decided to take both, plus a yellow one. The entire day was spent listening to Eleni wondering about things like whether baby blue or ocean blue looked better with her eyes and if she should buy a pleated mini or not. I think that Eleni wants to try to drive us all insane with her shopping endeavors!

It took me about 15 minutes to choose what I was wearing. Finally, I decided to wear a pale pink top with white lace straps and paired it with a fluttery knee-length skirt. The skirt is pink with white flowers printed on it. I chose pink sandals with ribbons tying around my ankles. I wore my hair down so the curls spilled down my back. After I changed, I stayed in my room and read a book, which is strange for me. At 5:30, Mom called me down from my room and said that the guest would arrive at any minute. Ten minutes later, the doorbell started ringing and either Jordan or I usher them to the backyard (where all the food is). At 5:53, none of my friends had arrived yet, but the bell rang. I ran to open the door, hoping it was Katie. When I opened it, it was the Joneses plus evil Gwen. I shrieked and slammed the door. I took a deep breath and opened it again.

"Sorry about that," I apologized while they came in.

"Don't worry," Gwen said, "We'll forgive you, especially since you're so simple-minded, Marta." She whispered the part after "we'll forgive you," so that only I could hear her.

"Umm, well, let's go outside so you can meet the other guests," I told them and I faked a smile.

"Here, Marta, I'll take Mr. and Mrs. Jones outside and you can take your friends," Jordan said. Freddy's parents followed him as he led them to our backyard.

"Lead the way, Blondie," Freddy grinned at me once Jordan was gone. I smiled back at him. That time, it was a real smile. Gwen moved closer to Freddy. She was wearing a short black tube dress, mulberry stilettos and a ruffled mulberry jacket over the dress that she left unbuttoned. She did her hair in a ponytail and wore giant black hoop earrings. Eleni rolled her eyes when Gwen rested her head on Freddy's shoulder.

"What's wrong Gwen?" she asked, "Is your big head getting too heavy for your body?"

"Eleni," Freddy scolded, "Be nice to her."

"I should have stayed home Freddy," Gwen told him in that syrupy voice she uses when she talks to him, "The people here obviously don't like me.

"Don't say that! Of course they like you, you'll see," he smiled at her as he put an arm around her waist.

_I can't believe he's falling for her nice girl act! She's a total fake and I can't understand how Freddy isn't aware of that!_ I thought. _I mean, I've been jealous of Freddy's girlfriends before, but I haven't hated even one of them before Gwen. Freddy usually dates girls that are nice to the rest of us._

"Well then, let's go," I walked to the patio door in my kitchen that led to the patio (duh!). Freddy and Gwen walked off to get some punch, but I saw them stop in a place that definitely wasn't punch (more like sushi, actually) and start kissing. Well, actually, she started kissing him and he kissed her back.

_I don't want to see this! I don't want to see this! I don't want to see this!_ The sentence pounded through my head as if someone was screaming it at the top of their lungs. _No, no, no! Freddy, don't fall for her stupid tricks! Get away from her!_

"Umm, Marta, is something wrong?" Eleni asked me. I looked at her.

"No," I shook my head. I think she knew perfectly well that I was lying to her but she didn't want to press the subject. I think she figured that I'd come out and tell her when I was ready too. The doorbell rang again.

"Wanna come get it with me?" I asked her.

"Sure," she nodded and we walked off to answer the door. We opened it to see Katie, Zack and their parents in the doorway.

"Come on in," I smiled at them, "The party is outside."

"Follow us," Eleni said. I heard their footsteps following us outside. As soon as the adults encountered other adults, they immediately started babbling away. Zack put his arm around Katie's shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the neck once his parents weren't paying attention to us anymore.

"Where's Freddy?" Zack asked.

"Oh, he's outside," I answered.

"Is that Gwen with him?" Katie asked. I nodded. Katie and Zack exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. Katie tugged at the suede belt she was wearing loosely over her tailored beige pants.

"I take it you don't like her either," Eleni commented. Zack nodded.

"I can't believe Freddy would ever sink this low. I mean, he's always had his pick of the girls, but he chose her. It just doesn't make sense. I hate her. She's rude to all of us, especially you, Marta," Zack said.

"I know she's going to hurt him. Freddy's my brother and I never want anything bad to happen to him. If this Gwen person sticks around much longer, I think that she'll do some permanent damage on my brother. I mean, he follows her like a sick puppy...and it's not as if she treats him as though he's anything other than that, her dog. I mean, Freddy used to be confident, assertive, talkative and funny, even if it was in a weird, guy way. Now, he's submissive, stupid, quiet and dull. I mean, every time he makes a joke or something, she scolds him or makes a mean comment. I hate her! She doesn't care about him. I'm positive she's with him just to say she's dating Freddy Jones!" Eleni cried.

"We know Eleni, we know, but I'm sure they'll break up soon enough. I mean, how much more of this can Freddy take before he gets fed up of her treating him like an idiot?" Katie said soothingly. We nodded.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go talk to him. You know, just guy talk, not about the bitch or anything," Zack said. He started walking away.

"Oh, and Marta," he said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah," I answered.

"The music is really bad!" he told me and walked away. Well, he was right about the music. I mean, who in the hell wants to hear Enya?

Katie, Eleni and I talked for another while, not about Gwen, just girl talk. It was nice to forget about that evil whore for a while.

"You guys," I said, "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get something to eat." I said. They nodded and I walked away. While I was walking to one of the tables with food on it, I saw Freddy and Zack talking. They looked like they were up to something. It must have been my imagination.

_At least he's not with Gwen._ I thought. While I was choosing something to eat, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around. It was Gwen.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you like him," she continued, "But he's mine now." She put her hands on her hips.

"At least I'm not a whore," I said.

"At least I'm not a goody-goody," she answered back.

"At least I have friends," I retorted.

"At least I have Freddy," she replied.

"Do you even care about him?" I asked.

"No," she shrugged, "He's just a guy. I mean, come on, have you only just realized that I'm dating him to make the other girls jealous? I mean, who the hell could care about him? He's an idiot!"

"What?" I said, my eyes widening.

"You heard me. I don't love Freddy; I don't even like him. The only reason I'm going out with him is that everyone else wants him. He's a fucking loser," she said. I did the only thing that seemed right. I grabbed her and punched her in the face. I hit her so hard that her nose started bleeding.

"You little, grr," she growled, "I'm gonna make you pay!" She stomped off. I crossed my arms. I couldn't believe what she had just told me! I knew she was mean, but I didn't think that she was that horrible! I thought about the awful things she had said for another few minutes. Then...

"Marta!" Katie cried. She and Eleni were running over to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Gwen," Eleni said, "She went inside with a bloody nose and she was talking to Freddy. She was angry. She said something about you hitting her. Freddy's super upset. He's, like furious!"

"Yeah," Katie continued, "They just finishing cleaning her face and they're coming over here."

"You're joking, aren't you?" I asked.

"Nope," Katie said, "They're 5 feet away from us!" I gasped.

"Marta, what the hell did you do?" Freddy roared once he was standing less than a foot away from me, "Tell me, why the fuck did you punch her?" My lower lip quivered and I tried to blink back my tears, but I couldn't. They came streaming out and were flowing down my face at an incredible rate. I opened my mouth, but the words couldn't come out.

"Tell me Marta! Tell me now!" he yelled.

"Because she doesn't care about you!" I screamed.

"Marta, what the hell are you saying? Don't get all bitchy on me! Of course she cares!" Freddy cried.

"No she doesn't," I said as I hung my head sadly, "Freddy, I don't want to hurt you, but I have to tell you this. She is only with you because she knows that every other girl wants you. She doesn't even like you. I'm sorry Freddy."

"Don't believe her!" Gwen shouted.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Can't you tell she's just making this all up?" she asked, "Come on Freddy-Weddy, who are you going to believe, me or her?" Gwen crossed her arms. Freddy stood silently for a moment.

"Her," he pointed to me.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"Marta's been my friend for years. I trust her. There's no reason that she would lie to me like this. She only wants what's best for me," Freddy explained, "Gwen, it's over!" My heart leaped with joy!

"Fine!" Gwen turned around and left.

"You guys," Freddy said to Katie and Eleni, "Can I have a minute with Marta?" They nodded and left.

"I'm so sorry about that Marta," he apologized, "I can't believe I reacted like that."

"Don't be sorry Freddy. She's gone now, that's what matters," I smiled at him.

"Yeah," he grinned. Everything was quiet for a moment. Freddy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Marta," he said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, I know you don't have a date for the junior prom and that you were planning on going with some of the band as a group, and, well, I don't have a date anymore," he paused, "So do you want to, umm, go with me...as, like, friends?"

"Sure," I grinned.

"Great," he smiled, "I'll pick you up at 6:30 that night then?" I nodded.

Just then, we heard the opening notes from "Highway to Hell" instead of Enya.

"Guess who is responsible?" I asked.

"Zack," I laughed.

I started singing, "Living easy, living free, season ticket on a one-way ride, ask me nothing, leave me..." Freddy started to drum along to the beat on the table. When I got to my favorite four lines, I sang louder, "Hey Satan, paying my dues, playing in a rocking band, Hey Mama! I'm on my way to the promised land!"

"Hey Marta," Freddy said once the song finished. I nodded.

"Your singing is never bad," he said. I didn't have to think twice about what he was talking about. I immediately remembered the comment he had made that day when Gwen came to band practice. I smiled at him.

"Freddy, you don't really hate 'Hells Bells' do you?" I asked.

"Hell no!" he cried. I giggled.

That night, I went to bed with a light heart and a smile on my face! It had been one of the best days of my life! I got a gorgeous new outfit, spent quality time with some friends, Freddy had dumped Gwen and he asked me to the junior prom! Wow!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still haven't gotten School of Rock as a late birthday present.

**Thank-you's:**

**Stepoff: **I didn't even think of giving Gwen a crush on Jordan! That's a good idea though! Apparently, Gwen watches TV when her bf's band is practicing! I don't like her.

**Xobadrhymer03:** The name Gwen gets on my nerves too. I don't know why, it's just so... short. I dunno I just don't like it. Thanks for the answers, by the way.

**Sweetcaroline3313:** Yeah, I felt bad for Marta too. I always feel bad when things like that happen! Well, things are looking up for Marta. She has a date with Freddy! Yay!

**Sandy-Pandy: **Yes, I know Gwen is very stupid! I don't like her either! She's gone now though. Woo hoo!

**YellowcardGirl: **Well then, I guess you got your wish; Gwen was punched. Well, you said slapped, but I wanted her to have a bloody nose!

**Strokes:** I knew it was a human's name 'cause I tried (emphasis on 'tried) to read "King Arthur" in 2nd grade. I also watched a retarded show called "Princess Guinevere and the Jewel Riders". Don't ask. Well, I also know 'cause of the singer, Gwen Stefani. I love her voice (though I don't know why). You really liked the lollypop thing, didn't you?

**Random Comments:** I'm so happy to have gotten that bitch out of the picture! I don't know why though, but I don't like this chapter. Either next chapter or the one after is the junior prom.

I am sooooooo tired! I went to bed at 10:30 and woke up at 1:45. I couldn't fall asleep. As I am up-dating, I find myself half-asleep and puffy-eyed. It's 5:16 am.

Oh, and does anyone know how to mute the sound on the computer game of "Candyland"? My sister left it on last night on another computer and nobody can exit it (she's in the middle of a game) and I keep hearing Queen Frostine (if that's even her name) talking about ice-cream!

Now then, last thing, read and review, read and review, read and review, read and review. If anyone is wondering what I'm doing, I am hoping that I get more reviews with every time I type it. I doubt it works!


	5. Billy's Costumes, Mom's Groceries and Ka...

"Go away Billy!" Katie screamed as she ran around Dewey's apartment with Billy chasing her. It was pretty funny, Katie screaming hysterically and running and Billy running as fast as he can, running after her with his sketchbook. Billy decided that he would work on his costumes today. As always, he chose Freddy and Katie as his models. Katie had flat out refused when Billy told her. Then Billy started chasing her (I think he has a thing with chasing people) around the room. Meanwhile, the rest of the band are sitting down on Dewey's couches, watching this chase and laughing, including Freddy. Why is he sitting down when he is a model too? He was sitting down next to me so I decided to ask him.

"Hey Freddy," I tugged the hem of his Sex Pistols t-shirt.

I remembered when he bought it. We were ending 6th grade and Freddy, Zack, Eleni, Frankie, Summer and I had gone to the park together. We were all tired of the park, so before going home, we decided to go look inside a thrift shop, not to buy anything, just for fun. We walked in and saw dozens of rock band t-shirts. Of course, the guys made a beeline for them. Meanwhile, the girls were just looking at random items of clothing. When we were all ready to leave, Freddy told us he saw something that he just had to have. When we asked him what it was, he showed us a navy blue Sex Pistols t-shirt. We all tried to talk him out of it saying that his mom would flip, and besides, he didn't need another rock band t-shirt. Freddy insisted and said that he didn't have one from the Sex Pistols and he wasn't leaving without that damn t-shirt. In the end, we all gave up and Freddy bought the t-shirt. He immediately put it on over his other t-shirt and wore it proudly. We all decided to go over to the Joneses' house to see how Mrs. Jones would react. When he came home and Mrs. Jones saw him, she almost fainted! Once she got over her shock, she started screaming hysterically saying things like "How could you wear a t-shirt with such a crude and uncouth saying on it? You're a disgrace to this family! How can you show your face anywhere wearing that shirt?" It was hilarious. That night, Eleni told us that Mr. Jones had the famous "birds and the bees" talk with them. Mrs. Jones still hates that shirt and she still keeps trying to throw the t-shirt out or give it away, but Freddy always manages to get it back.

"Yeah," he looked at me.

"Why are you sitting here if you're a model too?" I asked.

"That's a good question! Well, it's because if Katie will let Billy chase her, why do I have to get sweaty too? Billy will definitely pass out before Katie lets him catch her. Then, I won't have anything to worry about because Fancy Pants won't be around to chase me," he explained with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What?" he asked, "It's a good plan!"

"What if Billy does catch Katie?" I asked.

"He won't," Freddy said flatly.

"But what if he does?" I repeated.

"Never gonna happen," he shook his head.

"I give up," I said as I crossed my arms and frowned.

"Hey, don't be like that," Freddy put an arm around my shoulders.

"Humph," I stuck up my nose and looked the other way.

"Oh, so now you're little miss rich girl snob," Freddy teased.

"What did you just call me?" I asked as I shot my head around.

"Cool it you two," Dewey told us, "Katie, just let Billy work on the costumes. Freddy, get up and help Billy."

"Why us?" Freddy and Katie whined, but they followed Billy into the band's office. While Billy was working with them, the rest of us either tuned our instruments and practiced quietly or talked quietly. Every so often, we heard shrieks and yells, mostly Katie and Freddy yelling things like, "No way am I putting that on!" or "Are you sure that's not for Katie?" Nearly an hour later, Billy came out of the office.

"Presenting," he said in a loud, dramatic voice, "Freddy and Katie.

"Where are they?" Zack asked.

"Hiding," Freddy's voice came from the office. They had closed the door. Billy tried to open it. They had locked the door.

"Come on you guys, come out," Tomika coaxed them.

"Yeah, we won't make fun of you, no matter what you're wearing," Leonard said.

"NO!" Katie yelled from inside the room.

"It can't be as bad as you think," Michelle said.

"Wanna bet?" Freddy asked.

"If you two don't come out in 5 seconds, I'm calling your parents on my cell phone," Summer threatened them, "5...4...3...2..."

"Fine," they said as they opened the door. When they came out, Alicia choked on the muffin she was eating, Zack dropped his guitar and Frankie fell off his chair. We all covered our mouths to stop us from laughing.

Katie's clothes were nice. Billy gave her a black pleated mini, a few chain belts, torn black fishnets, black combat boots and a black and white striped tank top with matching arm socks.

Freddy's outfit was hilarious! Billy gave him a black sweater with the sleeves torn off, plaid wristbands, black goggles on his head, black Converses and...

"A kilt!" Dewey yelled, "Billy what are you thinking giving him a kilt?" Yes, Freddy was wearing a skirt, well, a kilt rather. Same thing.

"I heard you're not supposed to wear anything underneath," Zack said with a smirk, "Is it true?"

"Unfortunately," Freddy grumbled. We all burst out in laughter.

"Don't laugh," Billy pouted, "It's the latest fashion in Paris."

"No it's not!" Dewey objected.

"Even if it is," Alicia cried, "Firstly, we're in America, dammit, not France and secondly, French men must be out of their minds!"

"Yeah," Eleni added, "No brother of mine is wearing a skirt out of the house!"

"It's not a skirt!" Billy whined.

"Whatever the hell it is, I'm not wearing the damn thing!" Freddy yelled.

"Fine," Billy huffed, "I'll change it into culottes."

"Culottes, that's French. I take French. I know what that means...Billy that's underwear!" Katie calmly said all of it, except for the last part, which she screamed.

"Billy," Dewey said in a calm voice, "Freddy is not wearing a kilt. Go change him into a pair of pants...and let him put his boxers on again. Oh, and do not tell me that not wearing underwear is fashionable too. You don't want to see how I'll react to that." Billy nodded, grabbed Freddy and brought him into the office again. A few minutes later, Freddy came back wearing the same thing, except the kilt was a pair of baggy plaid shorts.

"Much better," Dewey smiled, "Don't you even think about using kilts as our costumes ever again, Billy." Billy crossed his arms and sulked. Freddy grinned, pumped his fist and yelled, "Yes!"

The rest of the day was spent working on costumes, solos or doing nothing. I was having Katie sleep over at my house for the night. After band practice, Mom picked us up and drove us to my house, but not before going...grocery shopping! I hate grocery shopping! We must have spent an hour doing nothing but looking at food and comparing different kinds of cookies, apples, carrots, cereals and whatever else Mom could get her hands on! When we finally finished, we had at least 20 bags of groceries! It's a good thing Mom brought the minivan; otherwise, we would have had a problem fitting them all in the car!

When we got home, Katie and I set up our sleeping bags in the recreation room. Whenever I have friends over, we always sleep there. There's a big-screen TV, a DVD player, a VCR, a sound system, an X-Box, a PlayStation2, a Game Cube, two computers, a few Gameboy Advances, a shelf with DVD's, videos, video games and c.d.'s, board games and huge beanbag chairs. Yes, my parents did splurge on this room. We didn't get all the stuff at once though! Besides that, Jordan and I bought some of the stuff with our allowance. The game consoles and a few board games, my brother bought and I bought the DVD player, some board games and a Gameboy Advance. We also bought most of the video games, movies and c.d.'s.

That night, Katie and I decided to watch a movie. We decided on "Grease".

"I think Spazzy has a thing for you," she said as we watched Danny tripping over a hurdle and Sandy gasping. She took some popcorn and popped it in her mouth.

'What?" I asked as I paused the movie. She swallowed.

"I think that Freddy likes you," she repeated.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well, the way he's always teasing you," she took more popcorn, "And he did ask you to the junior prom, remember?"

"Yeah, as friends," I nodded.

"Well, I don't think he would have asked you even if it is 'just as friends' if he didn't like you. I mean, he didn't ask Michelle or Summer," Katie said, "Besides, he still teases you a lot. Oh and how does he always manage to sit next to you? How do you explain that he always chooses you first in gym class?"

"He teases all the girls, coincidence and I run fast," I answered with a shrug.

"Whatever," Katie answered, "I still think he likes you."

"I dunno," I asked as I grabbed some pop corn, "Now can we please get back to the movie? I wanna see how it ends!"

"Marta, you've already seen this movie a dozen times!" Katie cried in an exasperated voice.

"I still wanna see the ending!" I answered back.

"I have a better idea," Katie grabbed the remote and turned off the DVD player.

"Hey!" I cried, "I was watching that!"

"Cool it, Blondie," she grinned mischievously, "I say we call Freddy and ask him whether or not he likes you."

"What?" I shrieked.

"I'll call and ask him who he likes. If he asks who it is, I'll say it's a girl from school," Katie stood up and walked over to the Coca Cola phone. She picked up the receiver.

"Stop it Katie!" I begged. I wanted her to stop, but, at the same time, I didn't .

"Too late," she shrugged as she dialed his number.

"Hi," she said in a voice lower and flirtier than her normal one.

"Fine, you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering," she paused, "Who do you like at school?"

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked.

"No, it's not Candy," she smiled, "Nope, not Lisa either, or Tania, or Brianna."

"Please tell me," she pleaded.

"Oh good," she grinned, "Who is it then?"

"No, I'm not disappointed," she gave me the thumbs up, "Don't worry."

"Ok, bye," she hung up.

"He likes you!" she shrieked.

"No way," I shook my head.

"Yes, he just told me," she grinned.

"He was lying," I said flatly.

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head, "I know when Freddy's lying, and that, my dear, was most definitely not a lie. Now then, let's get back to that movie." She started the DVD player again.

_Wow, if Freddy does like me, that's like a dream come true._ I thought. _But, what if he lied to Katie and just told her anyone. Katie does know when he's lying though. Oh, I don't know anymore! I just hope he likes me._

"Marta Alessandra Jones," Katie giggled as she selected the "Scene Selection" option on the DVD, "It doesn't sound bad."

"Shut up!" I grinned as I threw a popcorn at her head. It hit her in the forehead and she threw some back at me. Our popcorn fight lasted about 2 minutes, which was when we ran out of popcorn and had to pick it all back up and put it in the bowl.

The rest of the night was uneventful. We watched the movie, cheered when Barbossa died, sighed when Will and Elizabeth kissed and groaned when Jack sang. Then, we played Grand Auto Theft, Mario Smash Bros and another couple of games. Lastly, we had a dance competition. We wanted to see who could come up with crazier moves (Katie won). Then we went to bed. Nothing big.

{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}{()}

**Disclaimer:** I'm still waiting for that letter that says I own School of Rock. Until then, I own nothing.

**Thank-you's:**

**Sandy-Pandy:** See, I up-dated! Go me!

**Sweetcaroline3313:** I was happy to get rid of her too! I was very sick of having someone so evil in the story!

**Xobadrhymer03:** Oh yeah, she fell hard alright! I was very happy about that!

**Random Comments:** I based the telephone conversation after something that I did at a birthday party. We called this guy, Ricky, and asked him who he liked. He told us to "Shut up Joanne" and hung up. I didn't make Freddy do that though. R&R!


	6. The Big Night

I heard the doorbell ring from my room. I was so nervous! I collapsed on my bed.

"I'll get it!" Jordan yelled as he ran to go get the door. I heard him open it and Freddy ask for me.

"Marta," Jordan yelled from downstairs, "Freddy's here!" I shrieked.

"I think that means she's ready," Jordan said.

"I thought so too," Freddy said.

I took a deep breath, stood up, smoothed my dress and walked down the stairs. For once, I was walking instead of running down and sounding like "a wild stallion galloping". At least, that's what Mom says. Anyway, I kept walking down as carefully as I could so I wouldn't fall down with my heels. Freddy whistled.

"Looking good Blondie," he smirked. I smiled back at him. The truth was I did look good, even Jordan told me when I had asked him to check if my hair was ok. When I got down the stairs, I gave my brother a hug.

"I guess we'd better go," I told him as I started to approach the door.

"Wait," he stopped me, "Mom and Dad will want to see you."

"Mom, Dad," Jordan screamed as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Is that bad?" Freddy asked me. I looked at him.

"What do you think?" I asked as I arched my eyebrows.

"Oh," he said. Just then, my parents came to the entrance.

"Oh my," Mom gasped.

"My little baby," Dad whispered. Jordan was biting his lip to keep from cracking up.

"Freddy, you've grown up so much! You're almost a man now," Mom wiped her eye.

_If she starts crying,_ I thought, _I don't know what I'm going to do!_

"Don't even talk about getting old, Mrs. D.," Freddy grinned.

"I can't believe you're already going to start high school in less than 3 months," Dad shook his head.

"Me neither," I shook my head.

"Yeah," Freddy agreed, "It seems like just yesterday we were in 5th grade and 'Mr. S.' was subbing for our class."

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "Do you remember when he asked you what you liked to do and you said 'I dunno, burn stuff,'?"

"Hell yeah," Freddy grinned mischievously, "And the time I told him to shut up!"

"Who could forget that?" I asked.

"Oh and when he told off Summer, that was good," he laughed.

"Marta, Freddy," Jordan smiled, "I hate to interrupt your walk down memory lane, but Mom and Dad want to take a picture." I sighed.

"We'll take pictures at the party," I told them, "Can we please bring the camera with us instead of you taking zillions of shots over here?"

"Fine, but I want to take one picture," Dad insisted. He took out the digital camera.

"Fine," I shrugged, "Come on Freddy. Let's get this over with." We smiled, the camera flashed and Dad gave me the camera.

"Have a good time!" they yelled as we left.

"We will," Freddy called back as he winked at me.

"You chariot waits," he grinned as he opened the door to...

"A limo! You rented a limo!" I screeched.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Well, my Mom did. You know my Mom, she likes everything to be very formal and stuff, so yeah. We have a limo."

"Wow," I giggled as I stepped in. Freddy followed. It was huge!

_It's even bigger than I thought!_ I thought.

"Nice dress," he commented.

"Thanks," I smiled. My dress was nice. It's a v-necked, butterfly-sleeved dress with a ruffled hemline. It was hugging my body in all the right places and the gorgeous red dress reached the top of my calves. The sandals I chose were nice too, strappy black Jimmy Choo sandals. I had decided to put my hair up in a bun and held it in place with black chopsticks. I chose red and black chandelier earrings as my only jewelry, except for my gold charm bracelet, which I never take off. The only make-up I wore was clear lip-gloss and a hint of mascara, just to make my eyes stand out a little bit more.

"I like your shirt, your pants too," I smiled at him, "They're the same color as your eyes."

"That's what my Mom said!" he cried.

"It's true though," I smiled. Freddy had his hair spiked up (as always), but he had dressed up (thanks to Mrs. Jones, no duh). He was wearing brown pants with an actual crease line from being ironed (wow, Mrs. Jones really cleaned him up!) and a pale green shirt with the first two buttons undone.

"Hey," Eleni grinned as I sat down next to her.

"Hey Eleni, Marco," I smiled at both Eleni and her date, Marco.

"I forgot you two were in here!" Freddy grinned, "You're too quiet!"

"You look amazing!" I told her, "I love your hair with curls!"

"Look at you," she smiled, "You're gorgeous! It's no mystery why my brother asked you to be his date!"

"Flattery gets you nowhere," I teased.

For the rest of the ride, the four of us just talked about random things, like annoying teachers ahemMiss Potter, Geography and Mr. Hampton, Mathahem.

When we got to school auditorium, which actually didn't look that bad, we immediately met up with the rest of the gang. Summer totally shocked us with her dress. She had told us it would be long, puffy and pink chiffon. Instead, she went for long, fitted and dark purple velvet. Michelle decided on a black, halter dress with an asymmetrical hemline. Alicia chose a cream-colored dress with capped sleeves and a sheer overskirt. Tomika was wearing a silver tube top with a floor-length baby blue skirt and baby blue sheer jacket.

Out of all of us, Katie looked the best. She went for a delicate, old Hollywood look. Her dress was white with spaghetti straps a plunging v-neck. The bodice of the dress was tight, but it flared out a little bit from the waist down and had a rippled hem. She wore a bright red sash around her waist and wore red mules. She wore her hair down and tucked a red flower behind her ear. The only make-up she wore was red lipstick. She looked fabulous!

While Lawrence was talking about his latest piano lesson, Freddy came behind me and whispered, "Blondie," inside my ear. I turned my head to look at him.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, just as the first words from "You're Still the One" from Shania Twain came on.

"Sure," I nodded. We walked over to the dance floor.

"Ok then, how do we do this?" he asked.

"Whatever way feels right, I guess," I shrugged. He nodded as he put his arms around my waist. I rested my head against him and put my arms around his neck. We moved to the music and it felt so nice, feeling his body next to mine.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday   
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong   
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

"You want to keep dancing?" he asked as the song finished. I shook my head. The song "Naughty Girl" from Beyoncé started. I let go of him and started swaying my hips to the beat. The night went on and Freddy and I danced to most of the numbers. He kept asking if I wanted to stop and I kept saying no. The songs weren't bad, "Let's Get It Started" (Black-Eyed Peas), "Gimme the Light" (Sean Paul), "Scandalous" (Miss Teeq), "Hotel" (Cassidy), "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" (Jet) and the list goes on. Yes, we did take pictures though, just like we promised my parents.

Just as the song "Take My Breath Away" started, we heard a male voice over the mike and it said, "This is for all you rockers out there. You know who you are." Then the song, "Punk Rock 101" from Bowling for Soup started.

"Whoo hoo!" Freddy cried, "We're staying on the dance floor for this one!"

"How do you dance to this?" I giggled.

"Like you said," he grinned, "Do whatever feels right." I pulled the chopsticks out of my hair and shook my head. I sang along to the song and just, well, moved to the music. By then, the whole band was dancing.

_She works at hot topic  
His heart microscopic  
She thinks that its love but to him its sex  
He listens to emo but fat mike's his hero  
His bank account's zero  
What comes next?  
  
Same song different chorus  
It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies your sweatbands  
My spiked hair, your new vans  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101  
  
She bought him a skateboard, a rail slide, his knee tore  
He traded it for drums at the local pawn shop  
She left him for staring at girls and not caring  
When she cried because she thought Bon Jovi broke up  
  
Same song second chorus  
It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies your sweatbands  
My spiked hair, your new vans  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101  
  
Don't forget to dely...on the very last word  
  
Seven years later he works as a waiter  
She married a trucker and he's never there  
The story never changes, just the names and faces  
Like Tommy and Gina they're living on a prayer  
  
Did you just say that?  
I just said  
  
It's stupid, contagious (same song different chorus)  
To be broke and famous (same song different chorus)  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies your sweatbands  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
Let's shoplift some sweatbands for punk rock 101_

"PUNK ROCK 101!" Zack screamed at the end of the song. We all laughed.

"How much do you want to bet that he's the one responsible for the little ahem malfunction in the music?" Freddy smirked at me.

"He's been doing it pretty often lately, first my parents' dinner party, now this!" I grinned.

"My hair must be a mess," I giggled.

"No," he shook his head, "It looks cool. It's not too messy. You look less sophisticated, but it's cool."

"I'll leave it like this or do I fix it again?" I asked.

"Leave it," he grabbed the chopsticks from my hand, walked to the food table and put them down.

"Can we stop dancing?" I asked, "I'm out of breath."

"Sure," he nodded as he grabbed a glass of punch, "Want some?" I nodded. He gave me another one. I took a sip. When we finished drinking, he asked if I wanted to go outside for a bit. I agreed and we went to one of the balconies on the school grounds. We could still hear the music from the dance though. The song "Summer Sunshine" from the Corrs started at that moment.

_Everyone's changing, I stay the same  
I'm... a solo cello outside a chor-us   
I've got a secret  
It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm  
  
Just sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven  
Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted  
Are you taking me home?  
  
You tell me you have to go...  
_

I looked up at the dark sky scattered with stars.

_It's so beautiful!_ I thought.

"Blondie," Freddy interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head around, my long curls flying and looked at him.

_  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

"Yeah Freddy," I answered.

"I have to tell you something," he said. He had a guilty look on his face.

_Now that you've left me, there's no retur-ning  
I keep comparing, you're always win-ning  
I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted  
Will you make me at home?_ _  
_

_Uh-oh, prepare for the worst, Marta!_ I thought.

"Well, umm, it's just that," he sighed, "Let me start over." He took a deep breath and paused for a minute.

_Don't tell me you have to go...  
  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know  
Ya da... ya da... ya da_

"Well, it's 'cause," he said, "You know, I've always kind of had a thing for you." My jaw dropped and my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Are you kidding?" I asked him, "Is this, like, a dare from Zack or Katie or something?"

"Nope, I'm dead serious," he shook his head. I looked straight into his eyes and knew he wasn't lying.

_  
To sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven  
Don't give it back  
Winter is coming and I need to stay warm_

"Oh my God, Freddy," I whispered, "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything at all," he whispered back.

_The heat..._

At that very moment, I felt his lips lock onto mine. I fell into his kiss and forgot everything else around me. I was oblivious to everything except for him and me._  
  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody knows  
  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

Freddy kissed me right until the ending of the song, which was a pretty long kiss. Then he let go of me.

"You know Blondie; we have a song now," he smiled slowly, "That's always going to be 'our' song."

"Yeah," I nodded. He kissed me again. When we broke away from each other, we heard cheers. I whipped my head around. The entire band was watching us!

"Go Spazzy!" Leonard pumped his fist in the air.

"So then," Alicia prompted, "How was it?"

"Yeah Marta," Marco grinned, "We can all tell you've wanted to do that for a while!"

"I want to know how Freddy liked it," Summer put her hands on her hips, "Because he looked like he was enjoying himself!"

I must have turned really red because then Frankie said, "Marta must have liked it because she's turning as red as a tomato!" That only made me blush even more.

"Are your lives so uneventful, you can't get butt out of ours?" Freddy teased as he shook his head.

"Yup," Zack answered.

"I'm going inside Marta," Freddy said as he headed towards the auditorium.

"Right behind you," I followed.

That night, Freddy and Eleni decided to drop Marco off first because they had picked him up first. When it came time to drop me off, Freddy got out of the car with me and took care to close the door and roll up the tinted window (guess who was still in the car, watching as best as she could through the window).

"Did you have fun?" he asked as we started walking up the walkway to my door.

"Yeah," I nodded, "You?"

"Hell yeah," he grinned.

"Well, good night then," I smiled.

"Good night," he replied. There was an awkward pause.

"Hey, this is where I kiss you right?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Oh," he said as he tilted his head and gave me a quick kiss.

"Bye," I said when he broke away.

"Bye," he turned around and started walking back towards the car, "See you at school and later on during band practice on Monday." There was no school Monday. It had finished that day, but I didn't bother correcting him. I didn't want to spoil the moment.

I rang the doorbell and Dad answered. They asked me all about what happened and I told them everything besides our kisses outside. Jordan and I super close. So, when he asked me about it later on, when it was just the two of us in my room, I told him about everything.

"Well then," he sighed as he sat on my bed, "I guess my little sister is growing up."

"I guess so," I said.

"Yeah, just don't grow up too fast," he told me. I nodded.

"Good night then," he kissed my forehead and gave me a hug.

"Good night," I hugged him back.

ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï

**Disclaimer:** Except for Gwen, I own absolutely nothing in this entire story.

**Thank-you's:**

**Sandy-Pandy:** Ok, ok, I up-dated! See!

**T dot chick:** You and Freddy, not likely, but hey, what's a girl to do if she can't dream? BTW, I'm assuming you're a girl because the word "chick" is in your pen-name. Hey, isn't that song from "The Wizard of Oz" or something?

**Wyverna:** Wow, how was Italy? Thanks about the title. It was inspired by one of your suggestions!

**Stepoff:** I love Mario Smash Bros! I always play it at my cousin's house! I've never actually played Grand Auto Theft, but I heard it was pretty good. I don't actually have any game consoles because my Mom says they'll make me hyper, but I use my cousins'.

**Random Comments:** I wasn't sure if I should end it right here, but then I decided on no because I still have more to write about Marta, Freddy and the gang.

Who has heard the songs "Punk Rock 101" (Bowling For Soup), "Easy Target" (Blink182) and "Rock and Roll" (Led Zeppelin)?

Ok then, there's one thing left for you to do. Who knows the answer? Everyone's hands fly up. You, over there, in the back. Points to random kid. "Review!" kid screams. Excellent. Now everyone listen to the kid1


	7. It's Not A Date!

I checked my watch. It was 1:35. I was late for band practice.

"Jordan, can't you drive any faster?" I asked my brother impatiently. He was driving me to band practice and we had left a bit late because a friend of his wouldn't get off the phone with him.

"Not unless you want me to get a ticket," he growled.

"Fine," I sighed as I turned the radio up a little bit louder. It was playing the song, "Picture" from Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Dewey's house.

"Thanks for the lift," I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the passenger's seat door and got out of the car.

"No problemo, little sister," he grinned, "If it gets you out of my hair for a few hours, I'll do it with a smile."

I rolled my eyes and slammed the car door shut. I walked up the steps to Dewey's apartment and looked at my watch again. It was 1:40. I opened the door, which Dewey always left open during band practice.

"Hi Dewey," I smiled as I entered the room. The band was sitting on the couches in his living room.

"Hey Blondie," he answered, "What kept you?"

"My brother's telephone conversation," I answered.

"Take a seat," he said.

"Well, umm, there aren't any," I said as I looked around the room.

"No problem," Freddy grinned. He gestured to his legs, "You can sit here. You're not too heavy." I shrugged and sat down on his lap. He started jiggling his right leg so I was bouncing up and down on top of him.

"As you all know," Dewey began, "We have a concert in a week."

"Yeah, so" Alicia said.

"Well, I don't think we're ready," he said, "Oh, and please stop bouncing Marta, Spazzy. It's making me dizzy." Freddy stopped and started writing stuff on my back with his index finger.

"What do you mean, we're not ready?" Zack asked.

"You guys are ready, as in you know your stuff," he explained, "But you aren't ready as in Billy's costumes aren't finished, we don't have a hotel for the trip to Montreal and we haven't decided on which songs to sing. Today, we're going to work on that. Billy and the Groupies, you guys work on costumes. Summer and the roadies, you work on booking hotels. The band, you decided which songs to play. I'll go around and help whoever needs me to. Got it?" We all nodded.

"Ok then," he grinned, "Let's get rocking!"

All afternoon long, we worked hard on our assignments. At the end of band practice for the day, we "shared the fruits of our labor" at least that's what Dewey said.

"Well," Summer said," we're staying at the Ritz Carlton."

"Excellent," Dewey said, "Billy and Groupies, what do you three have to report?"

"Everyone's costumes are done," Billy told us.

"Yeah," Michelle added, "And we've chosen a few hair styles we'd like to try on everyone."

"Wonderful, now then," Dewey asked, "What about our song line-up?"

"We chose the songs and wrote them down in what order we want to sing them," Katie said.

"Here's the schedule," Tomika said as she handed him a sheet of loose-leaf.

"Perfect," Dewey grinned, "Wow, you guys, I don't know what to say! When you guys put your minds to it, you can do anything! I'm so happy that you finished everything today! Great job!"

"We've come a long way since our first concert, huh Dewey?" Summer smiled.

Gosh, our first concert was so stressful! It was during the summer between 5th and 6th grades. We were all excited and hyperactive, but we left the preparations until the last couple of days. Four days before the concert, which was in Albany, we realized we hadn't booked any hotels or decided on the line-up. I remember that Summer actually started hyperventilating. It was so damn scary! We were all freaking out...except Zack. He was positive we'd pull through. He said that he was so sure that he wouldn't help with anything just to prove to us that we could do it alone. Well, that's what he said until Katie hit him in the back of the head and told him she'd dump him if he didn't help. Then, he decided he would help us with the preparations. He wasn't very happy about it though. In the end, we got everything done in time, but we swore we'd never do it again.

"Yeah Summer," Freddy joked, "From 4 days in advance to 7, big difference."

"Shut up Spazzy," she responded as she tossed one of her loose braids behind her shoulders.

"Settle down," Dewey said, "Anyway, I guess that practice for the day is over. You can all go home." We nodded and started getting up and leaving. As I was gathering my things and putting them in my bag, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"Hey Freddy," I smiled.

"Hi," he kissed my lips quickly. I beamed at him.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" he asked.

"No, why?" I shook my head.

"Do you want to come skateboarding with me?" Freddy offered.

"Sure," I agreed, "I'll just call my Mom to ask her if it's alright." He handed me his cell phone. I dialed my home phone number. Mom answered.

"Hi Mom," I said, "Umm, I'm going to the skate park with Freddy. Is that ok?"

"Of course Sweetheart," she said, "Have fun!"

"Thanks Mom, bye," I hung up.

"Can you come?" Freddy asked. I nodded.

"Great," he answered, "I have my skateboard with me, but you can rent a board at the skate park if you don't have one."

"Perfect," I said, "Let's go."

"Bye Dewey," we called back as we left.

"Bye you two," he answered, "Be careful though. We can't afford to lose a singer and a drummer right now!"

"We will," Freddy said with a wink. He closed the door behind us. When we got to the skate park, my jaw dropped. It was filled with mind-bogglingly (is that even a word) good skaters going up and down the half-pipe, grinding along railings and doing so many amazing tricks.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Wow is right," Freddy chuckled, "Look at that though." He pointed to a humongous half-pipe! My eyes opened wide like saucers.

"Oh my God," I said under my breath. I heard Freddy laugh.

"She's called Big Mary," he told me, "Only experts go on her."

"She's huge!" I cried.

"Don't I know it!" he grinned, "Come on; let's go get you a skateboard." I followed him into a small building. There were a few beanbag chairs, a wide-screen TV and a counter. The walls were plastered with pictures of skateboarders. There was a cute guy with spiky light brown hair streaked with gold (natural streaks) and big green eyes with a hint of blue to them working at the counter. He looked about 20 years old. I followed Freddy to the counter.

"Hi Steven," Freddy greeted him over the Blink182 c.d. that was playing at full blast.

"Hey Freddy," he answered, "Who's the chick? Is she your new girlfriend?" He gestured to me.

"Yeah," Freddy nodded, "This is Marta. Marta, this is Steven."

"What happened to that other one? Gwen," Steven asked.

"Oh, it's over between us. Besides," Freddy kissed my forehead, "I like Marta."

"She seems nice enough. So then, what's up?"

"Well, Marta needs to rent a skateboard."

"Ok then, follow me," Steven let us behind the counter and led us to a room filled with skateboards. There were skateboards hanging from racks on every wall!

"Choose the one you like," Freddy told me. I looked around for a while and finally decided on one with flames.

"Good choice," Steven said, "That'll be $10."

"Ok," I said as we made our way to the counter again. I fished a $10 bill from my purse. Just as I was about to give Steven the money, Freddy stopped me.

"I'll pay," he said.

"No, it's ok Freddy," I shook my head, "I'll pay."

"No, I won't take no for an answer. It's my treat," Freddy insisted. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Freddy handed him the money and Steven handed Freddy the skateboard, a helmet, wrist guards, kneepads and elbow pads. We headed outside. Freddy took his skateboard and safety gear out of his bag. We put it all on.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked once we were done. I nodded.

"Freddy, you do realize I can skateboard already, don't you?" I asked him as we walked towards the half-pipe, the normal-sized one that is.

"You can?" he looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded.

"Watch this," I grinned as I ran up the ladder to the top of the half-pipe leaving Freddy staring from the ground. When I got to the top, I positioned myself, took a deep breath and pushed off. I felt the wind blowing my hair behind me. I bent my knees a little bit as the board started to go up the other side of the ramp. When I got to the top of the other side, I did a nose grab. I kept going for a little bit and then got off.

"How was I?" I asked as I walked up to Freddy.

"Super," he grinned, "I had no idea you could skateboard!" He gave me a high-five. I laughed.

We skateboarded for another hour and a half or so. Then, we went to return the stuff I had rented. Afterwards, Freddy offered to buy me a tea or something at a coffee shop that supposedly sells the best muffins in the entire city.

"What do you want?" Freddy asked once we had a seat and I was looking at the menu.

"Hmm, what do you think of a hot cocoa with a blueberry muffin?" I asked.

"Great," he answered, "I'll have the same, except with a chocolate chip muffin, ok?" I nodded. We gave a waitress our orders. She was a teenage girl with bleach-blond hair, grey eyes, overly plucked eyebrows and too much make-up. She reminded me of my cousin Jenna.

"What do you want to talk about?" Freddy asked. I shrugged. There was an awkward pause until Freddy broke it.

"Have you ever seen the movie 'Billy Madison'?" he asked. My eyes lit up.

"Of course I have!" I cried, "That's my favorite movie ever, even though it's so old!"

"Mine too," he grinned, "I love it when he sees the girls that send him Valentines!"

"Same here," I laughed, "My favorite part is when he first meets that teacher he has a crush on!"

"Yeah, that was good," he agreed. We talked about the movie until the waitress brought us the cocoa and muffins. Then, we ate and talked about random stuff between bites.

"Freddy," I said. He looked up from his muffin, which he was devouring...and enjoying every huge bite of it!

"Do you want to see a movie before we leave for Montreal?" I asked.

"Sure," he wiped his mouth, "How does Friday night sound?" I nodded.

"It's a date then," he told me. I took a bite of my muffin.

"It's official then," he said, "We're a couple." I swallowed.

"It's been official for a while now Freddy," I giggled.

"Yeah, but it only sank in just now," he explained.

"Silly Freddy," I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "But I love you just the same." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He kissed me back.

"Hey, are you going to finish that muffin?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as I took another bite of it. He sighed.

I ripped a piece off my muffin, "Open your mouth." He opened it and I popped the piece in. He closed his mouth and started chewing with a smirk on his face. I giggled.

When we were finished, Freddy walked me home. Jordan answered the door. When Freddy left, Jordan asked me to go to his room with him to "talk".

"So, what is it?" I asked when we got up. I sat down on his bed.

"I just wanted to talk with my little sister, that's all," he replied as he sat down next to me.

I looked at him with arched eyebrows, "I know you better than to believe that."

He sighed, "Fine, you got me. I wanted to have a talk with you. Marta, with all the teenage pregnancies happening, I just don't want you to do anything stupid."

"Is that what this is about?" I asked, "Jordan, you know I'm not dumb enough to do anything like that! You don't have to worry about anything, ok? Besides, Freddy's a good boy; he wouldn't do anything like that."

"I know, but I can't help but worry about you. After all, you're always going to be my baby sister," Jordan told me.

"Yeah, but I'm your responsible baby sister who wouldn't have sex at only 14," I answered.

"I guess you're right, but be careful," he told me, "Freddy is a good kid though."

"He's great," I smiled.

"You two do look cute together," he grinned, "Now then, tell me all about your little date this afternoon."

"It wasn't a date!" I blushed.

"Come on; tell me," he insisted, "I know you're lying because you're blushing. Don't make me tickle you!"

"Fine, have it your way," I gave in. I told him about our trip to the skate park and the café.

That's what I love about my brother, he's always there to look out for me, but he's not overbearing...and he's great company too! Some day, he's going to make a girl very happy, but for now, he's all mine!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Disclaimer: **I. Own. Nothing.

**Thank-you's:**

**Wyverna:** What's Kerrang? Cool!

**Xobadrhymer03: **Bowling For Soup rules! I'm listening to them right now! It's my favorite song ever!

**Sweetcarolin3313:** I can just imagine! Just, be careful if you fall off your bed! I did last January and I made a dent in the wall. It's a long story.

**S.S.I.:** Don't worry it's not the end! How can anyone hate that song! It's one of my favorites ever! It's ok though.

**Sandy-Pandy:** Yes, yes, you can have more!

**Super Monkey289:** Wow, you sure enjoyed my story, didn't you? I hope you like this chapter just as much as the rest of the story!

**Weirdo:** Don't worry, it's not the end! See, there's more! Rock and Roll is my favorite song from Led Zeppelin! I've never listened to any Metallica. I'll have to look them up on the Internet or something.

**Mika Mika Chan:** Thanks!

**EvanescenceFan:** Yeah, go Marta! She was my favorite character in the movie, besides Freddy because he was cute and he made me laugh. Anyway, yeah, Zack has a reputation as Zack the Song-Changer now. LOL!

**BraveSirRobin:** Thanks for the info!

**Random Comments:** Sorry this has taken so long everybody! I've just been super busy since school is starting in a week. Has anyone heard the song "Extraordinary" from Liz Phair? I have it stuck in my head and I can't get it out! You know what to do now, review!


	8. Road Trip!

I heard the horn of Dewey's van honking from outside my bedroom window. I decided to go look outside the window. I saw Freddy getting out of the van.

"Come on Blondie, do you need help getting your stuff down, or what? We've been here 20 minutes already!" he screamed.

"I'm coming!" I yelled down to him. I smoothed my hair, put on my backpack, grabbed my suitcase and left my room.

"Bye everyone," I called as I left through the front door.

"Hey there," Freddy grinned when he saw me. I smiled at him and walked towards the van.

"Here," he took my bags and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I kissed him on the cheek and got in. He followed me into the van while holding my bags.

"Hi everyone," I waved.

"Hey Blondie," Alicia, who was the nearest person to me, said as she gave me a high-five.

"Ok kids," Dewey said from the front seat, "This was our last stop. We're heading to Canada! Rock on" He pumped his fist.

"Woo hoo!" we all yelled.

"Both hands on the steering wheel!" Summer yelled instead.

"Summer," we groaned. I saw Freddy mimic her and then roll his eyes. I giggled.

"What's so funny, Blondie?" he came behind me and draped his arms around my shoulders.

"You," I answered.

"What's so funny about me?" he asked, "Is it this?" He brushed my hair of my neck with the back of his head and kissed my neck.

"God Freddy," Michelle said, "Can't you keep your hands to yourself for even 30 seconds?"

"Don't forget about his mouth," Tomika added.

"Yeah," Frankie agreed.

"To answer your question, no," Freddy let go of me, "And besides that, I'm hungry. Dewey, can we stop at, like, an IHOP or something?"

"Freddy," Eleni cried, "We ate before we left, which was 20 minutes ago! You have, like, a bottomless pit for a stomach!"

"I know," he shrugged, "I get it from Dad."

"What do you mean? The perverted state of mind or the bottomless stomach?" Alicia asked.

"Both," he smirked.

Zack shook his head, "Dude, it's not something to be proud of." Freddy shrugged and sat down on one of the couches in the van. I sat down next to him.

Just then, we heard the opening notes to "The Immigrant Song". Dewey turned his head and stared at us just as the screaming began. We all sang along, even Summer.

"We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow!" we screamed at the top of our lungs. The songs kept on playing and we kept singing. The rock karaoke satisfied us for the next hour and a half. Then, we got bored of it.

"What are we going to do now?" Tomika asked once we had convinced Dewey that the karaoke was no longer amusing us. As always though, it hadn't been easy. We had to whine for nearly half an hour and even then, Dewey was still singing along to rock songs. Instead of playing it on the car's sound system though, we lent him Katie's Discman and he sang along to that. At least we only had to hear him sing instead of him and the loud music.

"What about Truth or Dare?" Leonard suggested.

"Yeah," we agreed.

"Who starts?" I asked.

"What about Eleni?" Zack suggested. We all agreed that Eleni could start it off.

"Freddy," she said immediately.

"Dare," he answered.

"Fine," she tossed her hair, "Umm, let me think a second." She thought for about a minute and then came up with a good dare.

"I dare you to start an insane make-out session with Marta with the whole band watching," she said with an evil grin.

"Eleni," Zack said, "He does that anyway, new dare."

"Ok then, umm, when we stop for lunch, I dare you to stand outside the van in just your boxers with a huge sign around your neck that says 'Attention all girls! I am a pervert...and proud of it!'" she giggled.

"'Leni, that's a little bit, umm, harsh, don't you think?" Tomika asked.

"Not at all," she shook her head, "What do you say, Freddy?"

Freddy grinned, "I say bring it on!"

"Come lunch time then, you'll be standing outside the van in your boxers for the world to see with that stupid sign around your neck!" Eleni said with a grin identical to her twin brother's. I looked at Freddy with wide eyes. He looked dead serious about doing the dare. I was actually pretty surprised. I mean, Freddy is bold, but not that bold!

"Ok then, it's my turn now," Freddy said, "And I choose Summer."

"Why me?" she asked her dark eyes filled with surprise.

"'Cause nobody ever chooses you," he shrugged.

"Fine," she huffed, "Truth."

"I was counting on your saying that!" he grinned, "Out of the whole band, which guy do you want to kiss the most?"

She turned redder than my fire engine red mini skirt as soon as he said that! It was actually funny!

"Freddy," she begged, "Please not that!"

"No use pleading like that, Tinkerbell. I'll change my mind when hell freezes over," Freddy shook his head as he put an arm around my waist.

"That's what the Eagles said about getting back together, wasn't it?" she answered.

"Nice try," Freddy smirked.

"Ok then," she rolled her eyes, "Gordon." When she said that, Gordon's eyes grew wide like saucers and he fell off the sofa he was sitting on.

"Umm, are you ok?" Katie asked him.

"No," he shook his head. We laughed. Summer had a hurt look on her face. Gordon came up to her.

"I'm just joking, Tinkerbell. You're a great girl, a little bit intimidating, but you're really not bad," he smiled at her. She beamed and the bright twinkle in her eyes came back.

"There's the Summer we all know and love!" Gordon grinned. She giggled.

"Love is in the air," Freddy sang, "What the hell's it doing there?"

"Shut up Freddy," Michelle said, "Anyway, it's your turn to ask someone Summer."

Summer smiled with a mischievous look on her face, "That's right, isn't it? I pick Marta."

"Dare," I answered without any hesitation whatsoever.

"Well then," she said as she rubbed her hands together, looking like an evil genius from a weird cartoon, "I dare you to start a striptease for Zack."

"What?" I cried, "I can't do that!"

"Yeah, she can't do that!" Freddy, Zack and Katie all yelled at the same time.

Summer tossed her hair behind her shoulders, the way she always did whenever she was annoyed, "Why not?"

"Because she has a boyfriend," Freddy yelled, "And that would be me!"

"Yeah," Zack agreed, "And I have a girlfriend!"

"That only makes things more interesting," she answered.

"Come on Summer," Zack pleaded.

"Fine," she shrugged, "But you still have to strip, except for Freddy."

"Alright," Freddy pumped his fist.

"Freddy," I cried, "How could you betray me like this?" I pretended to be shocked.

"I'm a pervert, don't you remember?" he grinned.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

15 minutes later, after much howling, whistling, struggling to take my shirt off and Freddy grinning like crazy, I had finished my dare. I had finished getting dressed again, except for my t-shirt, which Freddy was holding onto and he definitely wasn't going to give it back to me any time soon.

"Please give it back Freddy," I begged.

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head.

"Please Freddy," I pleaded.

"Nothing giving," he smiled.

"I'm begging you," I said.

"No way," he shook his head again.

"Come on," I told him, "Please give it back to me."

"Never," he answered.

"Never say never," I shot back.

"No," he replied.

"Please, I'm getting cold," I whined.

"I'll keep you nice and warm, you just have to come here and sit on my lap," he grinned at me lazily as he gestured to his legs.

"No," I cried as I dived for my shirt. Since Freddy was in shock, I managed to grab it. I smiled triumphantly as I put it on, "There."

"Fuck," he said as he pouted. I sat on his lap anyway. He started playing with my hair.

"My turn," I grinned, "Zack."

"Truth," he answered.

"How far have you ever gone with Katie?" I asked. Katie's eyes widened. Zack stayed silent for a minute.

Freddy smiled, "Come on man, it's not like you two have gone all the way or anything."

"Actually," Zack said sheepishly.

"Wow," we all said. Freddy whistled under his breath.

"Ok then," I said, trying to change the subject, "It's your turn to ask someone Zack." Zack looked at me gratefully.

"I choose," he looked around, "Tomika." So the game went on for another hour or so, which was when we were fed up of it. Then, we started making noise until Dewey agreed to let us stop for lunch.

Freddy, Eleni and I were the last ones to leave the van when it was time for lunch. The rest of the gang was waiting for us outside. When Freddy was about to leave the van to go buy something to eat at the Burger King we had stopped at, Eleni tapped him on the shoulder and said, "I think you're forgetting something." She looked evil. It was scary. I racked my brain to try to remember what she was talking about, but I didn't until I saw her hand him a sign that said, "Attention all girls! I am a pervert...and proud of it!"

"Oh my God," I whispered when I saw him rip off his shirt and stick the sign around his neck.

"You're forgetting about something else,' Eleni smirked as she pointed to his pants. He shrugged, pulled down his pants and handed them to his sister. Then, with his head held high, he walked out of the van. We heard an explosion of laughter. I rushed outside and saw the band laughing and it wasn't phasing Freddy in the least bit. He just stood there, not doing anything. No matter how much I love Freddy, I couldn't help myself. The sight of him with that sign, wearing just his boxers and standing outside for the world to see made me crack up. I was laughing hysterically.

As soon as we had finished laughing, we went to go get our lunch in the McDonalds. We all went except Freddy, who had Zack take his order. We all headed back to the van and everyone was taking bets on how long Freddy would last. I didn't bet. Most of the bets went from 10-25 minutes. I knew Freddy would last longer than that, so I didn't say a word. When we got to the van, Freddy was still standing there.

He stood there all through lunch, which meant everyone lost their bets as lunch took 45 minutes. Finally, it was time to start driving again. Freddy wouldn't move. He said he enjoyed his dare. It got him attention so he didn't care he was in his boxers with a stupid sign around his neck! In the end, we dragged him back into the van and practically had to dress him too, since he decided he liked wearing nothing but his boxers. I knew he would pull a stunt like that. 6 careful years of Freddy-watching got me to know him better than he knows himself!

The rest of the ride was uneventful. We played games, got tired of them, made noise, played games, got fed up, made noise, played games, got tire, made noise, played games...

4 hours after lunch, Dewey stopped the van.

"WE'RE HERE!" he yelled as he opened the door to the van. We all hopped out. This was Montreal! There were skyscrapers, people dressed in cool clothes and stores everywhere!

"This is downtown Montreal, you guys," Dewey grinned. Suddenly, I heard some people near us talking, but I couldn't understand a word. What were they saying? It just made my head hurt because I didn't understand anything.

"What are those people saying?" I whispered to Katie.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't understand a word of it," I answered.

She laughed, "They're speaking French."

"Oh," I said, "My bad."

For the rest of the afternoon, we just rested in our huge hotel room. We were all tired from the long road trip, so we went downstairs to eat. Yup, our hotel had a restaurant. The Ritz Carlton is supposedly one of the fanciest hotels in the city. When I went to bed, the words, "I am in Canada," kept running through my head. God, I'm really weird!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned SoR, I wouldn't be writing this. Enough said.

**Thank-you's: **

**Sweetcaroline3313:** Don't worry, I still have a quite a few more chapters left to go! In all, I think I'll have about another 10, maybe.

**Sandy-Pandy:** Yeah, having a corny Freddy is funny. I like him corny though, so don't diss the corny Freddy. LOL!

**Wyverna:** Ok, I'll go to the web-site, but calm down girl!

**Xobadrhymer03:** Thanks!

**Weirdo:** It's my first day of school today and I wish I could be punk! We have a strict uniform and we can't do anything drastic to our hair, have any piercings besides two on either earlobe and no tattoos (not that I want any). Yes, we are forced to conform sighs. Oh well, at least we get good food, a nice school, teachers who understand us (really, they do) and the nicest uniform of all the girls schools!

**Maigain:** Thanks!

**JustVisitingUKgirl:** Thanks, but why does everyone like Katie and Freddy so much? I think it's cute, but I don't know. It doesn't really matter what the pairings are to me, except I like Katie and Zack a lot. I don't know why though.

**T Dot Chick: **Yes, he's very hot...but he's MINE! Yeah, I know the problem. I fall down a lot. You don't want to know about my ski trip with the school last year. Let's just say it was a pretty sad experience for me and I never want to ski again!

**Random Comments:** Sorry it took me so long to up-date. It's just that school started and I have less time on the computer. Don't worry though, I will up-date as soon as I can. Ok then, all you have to do now is review. Just click on that little button and tell me what you thought when the window pops up! Come on, you can do it!


	9. Montreal: Part 1: New Faces, New Places

"Look at all the stores!" Michelle gasped. It was our second day in Montreal and we had all decided to go visit the underground mall downtown.

We had planned to rest in our hotel rooms for the second day, you know, to recuperate from the trip. We had planned that thinking that there were actually English channels on TV. It turns out that in Montreal; three fourths of the channels are in French!

So, we had to find a new activity. Summer told us about the underground mall after having read an information pamphlet about Montreal. She told us that Montreal has an underground subway system (that they call a Metro, for some weird reason) and that there's actually an entire shopping centre underground at one of the Metro stops. It's pretty cool. I wish we had an underground shopping mall at home.

Michelle was right. There were many stores. I mean, who knew you could put a shopping mall underground, and a big one at that! Suddenly, Michelle and Eleni started running around looking in every single store within 15 meters of us.

"What are they doing?" I whispered to Freddy, who was standing next to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"How should I know?" he asked.

"Eleni's your sister," I answered.

"Well, you're a girl," he shot back, "You should know."

"I think it's a groupie thing," Marco said.

"Yeah," we all agreed, except for the groupies themselves who were still running around like 3-year-olds. We watched our crazed groupies for about another 2 minutes. Then, we decided to have Freddy and Zack go get them. Reluctantly, Michelle and Eleni came back with them. No, wait a second. Reluctantly is an understatement, especially since Freddy and Zack literally dragged them away from the shops and back to the rest of us.

Summer took out her clipboard, "I have a list of all the stores in this mall. We're going to have a vote as to where we start off. Now then, raise your hand if you want to go to Ardène."

"Summer," Freddy said.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you want to go to Ardène!"

"No, but it's not even 24 hours we're here and you've already got that teacher's pet attitude going on," he sighed, "Take a pill or something."

"Would a teacher's pet do this?" she asked as she hit him in the stomach with her clipboard. It must have hurt because he doubled up and clutched his stomach.

"Are you ok Freddy?" I asked him as I wrinkled my brow.

He groaned, "I think so."

"Humph," Summer smoothed her denim skirt, "Let's get back to the voting then." 15 minutes later, we had decided to go into Zellers. We came up with that because it had something in it for everyone. The guys didn't want to go into a clothes store and that's the only thing the girls wanted to go into. So, we decided Zellers was good since it had clothes and other stuff.

A few hours, and many shops, later, we decided to stop for lunch. We decided that pizza was the best thing, since everyone in the band loves pizza. What we forgot was that we can never decide what to put on our pizza, which was why Frankie and Freddy got into a fistfight and Tomika and Michelle were screaming at each other. What was I doing? I was laughing hysterically at us. Everyone was screaming and fighting and the poor waiter was standing there with a blank look on his face. The waiter was a teenage guy, about my brother's age, with shaggy light brown hair that fell in his dark brown eyes. He looked kind of shy.

"Umm, is it always like this when you go out for pizza?" he asked me with a heavy French accent. I nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He blushed.

"Joel," he answered, "What's yours?"

"Marta," I smiled.

"Are you guys tourists," he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "We're playing a concert here."

"So you're a band," he said.

"Yeah," I told him, "School of Rock."

"You're playing a couple of concerts at the Molson Centre, aren't you?" he asked.

"I think so," I laughed, "But I'm not sure. You'd have to ask our band manager, Summer. She's the one hitting Zack, the guy with dark brown hair, over the head with her clipboard." I pointed to Summer, who looked like she was enjoying hitting poor Zack, and Joel laughed.

"You must live here, right?" I asked. He nodded. I flicked a long blond curl over my shoulder.

"Would you mind being our tour guide while we're here because we have no clue whatsoever where we are?" I asked.

"Don't you want to check with the rest of them?" he pointed to the gang, who was still fighting.

"No," I shook my head, "They know as well as I do that we need someone to help us get around! Summer might be annoyed because she loves to be in charge, but besides that, nobody should have a problem."

"Ok then," he smiled, "I'll do it."

"How much do you want us to pay you then? We're staying for another week, so how much will it be?" I asked.

He shook his head, "You don't have to pay me at all. I don't mind."

"But you've got your job over here. You'll lose your pay for a week!" I cried.

"No, I won't," he answered, "I've got the next two weeks off."

"Even worse," I said, "I have to pay you! I don't want you to waste half your time off to play tour guide!"

"It's ok," he shook his head, "I really don't mind."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

I smiled. "Ok then, all we have to do is tear them away from each other," I gestured to the band and yelled, "You guys stop it!" They couldn't hear me, so I tried another approach. I stuck my index and middle fingers in my mouth and whistled as loud as I could. I'm the only person in the band who can do it.

As soon as I whistled, everyone stopped what they were doing and their heads shot up to look at me. Everything was silent. I grinned.

"I knew that would get your attention! Anyway, this," I gestured to Joel, "Is Joel. He agreed to be our tour guide while we're staying in Montreal. He's even offered to do it for free. Everyone has to be nice to Joel because he was nice first." Nobody seemed to have any objections...except Summer.

"Wait," she said as she stood up and composed herself, "Does that mean I don't have to scout out new interesting locations for us to visit and stuff?"

I nodded, "Is that a problem?"

"No," she shrieked, "It's great! For once, I get a break and I get a chance to relax too! I love you Joel!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I thought you loved me!" Gordon cried as he placed a hand over his forehead.

"I do," Summer said as she let go of Joel, "It's just that I love him too!" We all laughed. Trust Tinkerbell to come up with the most politically correct response possible!

"Anyway, umm, we need to tell Joel what kind of pizza we want," I told everyone.

"Oh we decided that ages ago!" Katie smiled, "All dressed without any onions or anchovies."

I put my hands on my hips, "Why did no one tell me this?"

"You looked so happy with your new friend we didn't want to disturb you," Frankie said with mock innocence.

Joel got us our pizza and, well, we ate it. It was different from the one back home. It wasn't as oily and it tasted different. It was better! Anyway, afterwards, we exchanged phone numbers with Joel and told him he started the next day. Then, we decided that we wanted to shop some more, at least, us girls did.

"What store do we check out next?" Michelle asked.

"How about that one?" I pointed to a fancy boutique that had cool clothes. We all agreed and went into the store. We were there for about 20 minutes when I realized that Freddy and Zack had disappeared.

"You guys," I said as I put a sparkly pink tank top bank on the rack. Everyone looked at me.

"Do you have any idea where Freddy and Zack went?" I asked.

"No," everyone shook their heads.

"I haven't seen them since we walked into the store," Michelle commented.

"Me either," Tomika nodded.

Just then, we heard Freddy's voice saying, "Presenting Zack Mooneyham and Freddy Jones!" Then, he and Zack popped out of nowhere and we started laughing hysterically.

Zack was wearing tight jeans, a red Paul Frank crop top, a red and black mesh trucker hat and red flip-flops. Freddy was wearing a pleated grey mini, a baby blue t-shirt with a white mesh top underneath, a white bandana and baby blue sandals. They looked ridiculous! We finally managed to drag them out, but not before they insisted on buying the clothes they had on. I don't know what they want with them, and I'm not sure I want to!

That evening, we watched a movie (girls' pick "10 Things I Hate About You") as our relaxing activity of the day. It wasn't so relaxing. When we made popcorn, it exploded in the hotel's microwave. When we started to watch the movie, we couldn't work the DVD remote and then realized the batteries were dead. Then, we couldn't find batteries. When we finally got everything working properly and were about to start the movie, it turned out that half of us weren't happy with where we were sitting. Finally, after nearly an hour of preparations, we started watching the movie. I was sitting on the floor with Katie and Freddy on either side of me. I was sitting with my legs crossed and half way through the movie, I felt them getting numb, so I decided to change position. When I started to stretch my legs out, I felt Freddy's arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I smiled. He kept one arm around me and started writing on my back with the index finger of the other hand. It felt nice. Then, he started whispering things in my ear, nice things, like, "I love you," and stuff like that. Freddy got cut off though.

When he was saying, "You're the most..." Zack interrupted by saying, "Ok Freddy, we know you love her, but we can't hear the movie over you! God, shut up!" He was saying it nicely though.

"Way to ruin the moment, dude," Freddy answered.

_My thoughts exactly!_ I thought.

"Well, you two have ruined all the moments in the movie!" Summer shot back at him.

"Point taken," Freddy shrugged, "Let's go then Marta. We can tell where we aren't wanted." He got up and left. I decided to follow him. Once we had left the room, I decided to ask him.

"Freddy," I said.

"Huh," he looked at me.

I asked, "Where are we going?"

"To have fun," he grinned, "Come on! Dewey, Marta and I are going out for a bit." With that, he dragged me out of the hotel and we started walking around downtown Montreal. Freddy decided we should go to a club.

When we got to one that didn't look too trashy, the guy at the door let Freddy and me in without even asking for i.d.! I was surprised, but didn't have time to think about it much because Freddy grabbed my arm and headed for the dance floor. The song "Turn Me On" from Kevin Little started.

"I love this song," I grinned as I swayed my hips from side to side in time to the beat.

"I know," Freddy laughed, "You've only told me about 6 845 271 times!" I giggled and kept rotating my hips, while adding in some movement from my arms.

"Hey," Freddy said, "I'm thirsty. I'm going to go get a drink. Is that ok?"

I nodded, "I'll just keep dancing." Freddy nodded and walked towards the man serving the drinks.

"Hey," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I turned around. It was a boy I had never seen in my life with blond hair and navy blue eyes.

"I've never seen you here before," he smiled, "Are you new in town."

"No," I shook my head, my blond ponytail swinging, "I'm just visiting."

"Oh," he said, "What's your name then?"

I grinned, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"If you tell me your name and I tell you mine, we won't be strangers anymore," he said as he came a little closer to me.

"You first," I said and edged further away from him.

"Fine, Eric," he answered, "Now you."

"Marta," I replied.

"It's a pretty name for a pretty girl," he said as he came even closer to me.

I smiled weakly, "Thanks, but I really should be going. My boyfriend is waiting for me."

"Oh no," Eric shook his head, his blue eyes glimmering in the flashy lights, "You're not going anywhere, unless it's with me." He grabbed my wrist when I tried to move away. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"Let go of me," I tried in vain to get away from him.

"Nothing giving," he said, "Come on, how much do you want? Is 100 ok, how about 200?"

"What are you talking about?" I wrinkled my brow.

"You know," he said looking me over, taking everything about me in. I was wearing a black mini, black ankle boots, and a light green tank top with black designs, a black long-sleeved mesh top underneath, and my light green beaded necklace.

"No," I said firmly, "I don't."

"You know damn well," he paused to breathe, "What the fuck I'm talking about, now give it to me. We can go somewhere else you know." He smiled again and kissed my neck.

"Get away from me, you freak!" I shrieked. Unfortunately, nobody besides Eric heard me because of the loud music. He pressed my body towards him and kissed me on the lips, a long kiss. I would have bit him, but decided it wasn't a good idea since he was much stronger than I was. He pulled away to breathe for a minute and then started kissing me again.

_Oh my God,_ I thought, _this guy is psycho!_

"Marta," I heard someone call my name.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned School of Rock, I wouldn't be writing this. I hope you get the message.

**Thank-you's:**

**Super Monkey289**: I like the dare too. I actually thought of it while playing with my sister and I was like, "Oh my God, I have to use that in my story!"

**T Dot Chick:** Nobody is a worse skier than I am! It's impossible!

**Maigain: ** Oh, it's ok. I have a feeling I know what you were going to say, and I don't mind either!

**Sweetcaroline3313:** I'm glad too! It's fun to write this!

**Wyverna:** Cool! I want that guitar too! I don't play guitar and I don't plan too, but it sounds really cool!

**Lilangelbabe:** I know Freddy and Marta are meant for each other! No, it's not the end. See, there's more. Thanks for three reviews by the way!

**x Confused Girl x:** Thanks!

**Random Comments:** Sorry this has taken so long! It's just that school started, I have loads of homework, and I was banned from the computer for a while too.

I was almost the only person in school who even cared Johnny Ramone died! When I read it on VH1, I started crying hysterically! In memory of him, I had a little moment of silence and played my favorite song of his (My Brain Is Hanging Up-Side Down...) three times in a row! Most of my teachers knew who he was (except my French teacher, our conversation turned out pretty funny though) and, like, five girls knew who he was! I felt depressed about it. They were all like, "Oh, who cares? It's just some dead old guy!" He was only 55! Besides that, at least he had talent! He was an awesome guitarist! If it were Britney Spears, who I can't stand because she can't sing and is the trashiest singer I know (besides Christina Aguilera, but I'm not even sure about that anymore), we'd be in mourning until the end of the school year!

Moving on, REVIEW...please?


	10. Montreal: Part 2: Outings

Eric immediately pulled away from me when we heard someone say my name. I turned around. It was Joel!

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, his voice filled with anger.

"Nothing," Eric said, "This girl was trying to make out with me and I hardly even know her." My jaw dropped. He was such a liar!

"Really?" Joel said, "Because where I was standing, it was the other way around!"

"Maybe you were wrong," Eric shot back as he stood up straighter. I noticed his muscles were starting to tense up.

"The first mistake you made was laying your filthy hands on Marta. Your second mistake was lying to me," Joel told him, his eyes flashing with fury, "Now get out before I call the cops!"

"What are the cops going to do?" Eric arched his eyebrows mockingly.

"I wouldn't know; I'm not a psycho," Joel answered, "But it would be nice if you told me once they're done with you."

"Fine," Eric said as he turned around and left the club.

"What happened?" Joel asked me, his brown eyes full of concern, "Did he hurt you?"

"Not really," I replied.

"Are you here alone?" he asked as he looked around the room.

I shook my head, "No, I'm here with Freddy. He just went to get something to drink and he said he'd be back in a minute."

"Uh-huh," Joel nodded understandingly, "Well, you'd better stay with me until he gets back otherwise, some other crazy guy might try to come after you." I nodded as I noticed him getting closer to me and putting an arm around my shoulder. I didn't mind. Joel, I like; Eric, forget about it!

Joel and I started talking about ourselves. Well, we basically told each other what we were into and stuff like that.

A few minutes later, Freddy rejoined us.

"Hey, it's you from the pizza place!" Freddy grinned when he saw him.

"Yeah, you're Freddy," Joel answered.

"You're Joel," Freddy answered.

"And I'm Marta. Now that we all know each other's names, can we please do something more fun than stand around doing nothing?" I grinned.

"Sure," Freddy grinned as he kissed my forehead. We started dancing to the song that started "Cadillac Dress" from SoulDecision. I moved my hips from side to side doing this thing with my shoulders that Freddy told me drives him crazy (in a good way).

"You're a good dancer," Joel told me.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"You run me over in Cadillac dress; you got me dancing SOS..." I sang along to the music. When I turned my head, I noticed Freddy grinning at me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He tilted his head slightly, "You're singing again."

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"No," he smiled, "I like your singing." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I giggled. It wasn't one of those cheesy giggles like the idiotic girls on TV do. It was just, well, a giggle. I can't call it a laugh, because that's louder. I can't call it a chuckle, because it just wasn't. It was a giggle. Ok, why am I going into so much detail about giggling?

Anyway, about 45 minutes later, Freddy and I decided to head back to the hotel.

Guess what happened when we got there. No, really, I want you to guess! Do you give up yet? Well, the rest of the band wasn't there!

"Where the hell are they?" I cried after I had looked into the five rooms the 16 of us had rented. I looked into the room that Michelle, Eleni and I were sharing again.

"Marta," Freddy said, "I think that you might have a case of short-term memory loss because we came back and found Dewey's note less than ten minutes ago! See!" He thrust the note towards me.

"Oh yeah," I remembered and blushed a little bit, "Silly me." I looked at the note. It read:

_Hey Blondie, Spazzy,_

_Ok then, while you were out, the movie finished. We got bored 10 minutes later, and we started getting restless waiting for you two to come back. We decided to take a walk instead of waiting because you know how Zack gets when he's hyper. We'll be back soon._

_Rock on!_

_Dewey & the Band_

"All the people in the city must be getting super freaked-out," I grinned, "When they see the gang walking with Dewey!"

"Yeah," Freddy agreed, "God, we're like a herd when we're all together like that!" I nodded.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, burn stuff."

"Freddy," I said as I grabbed the newspaper on the table next to me. I took a couple of steps closer to him and hit him over the head with it.

"Hey, don't you go around hitting me over the head with that!" he grinned as he grabbed it and started chasing me around the hallway. I was giggling and neither one of us noticed when the man from the lobby and another man who worked at the hotel came behind us and grabbed us.

_"Que faites vous ?"_ he asked.

"Pardon?" I said.

"Sorry," Freddy shook his head, "We don't speak French."

"Oh," the man nodded, "Well then, what in the world are you doing?" He had a very heavy French accent and I almost laughed but held it in for two reasons. Firstly, it's not very nice. Secondly, I had a feeling he would kick us out of the hotel if I did. I would just like to say that Dewey would not be happy if he found out that Freddy and I were kicked out of the hotel.

"Umm," I looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Uh," Freddy looked at the ceiling.

"As I thought," the man said smugly, "I'll let it go this time, but if it happens again, then I'm afraid I will have to kick you out of the hotel. Is that understood?" We nodded, but not really because we understood. It was mostly because we wanted the man to leave us alone.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

"Wake up," I felt someone shaking me gently.

I pulled the covers on my bed up to cover my face, "No."

"Come on Marta, you have to get up," that someone was shaking me again. I figured that it was Michelle.

"No," I flipped over so I was on my stomach with my face staring into the pillow. It was a very nice pillow by the way, very comfortable.

"Marta, Joel is showing us around town today. He'll be here in an hour and a half," I felt Michelle pull the covers off the bed and start pulling my arm.

"Fine," I sighed as I got out of bed.

"Good girl," Michelle smiled.

I walked over to my suitcase, picked out my clothes and then headed to the bathroom in our room.

About 20 minutes later, I was dressed and ready to eat. I was wearing pink and black halter top, striped pants in two shades of pink, a chunky black belt with a pink buckle and pink converse chucks, the kind Hilary Duff wears in "A Cinderella Story". I added a few black bracelets on my wrists and tied my hair back in a high ponytail. My only make-up was pink lip-gloss.

I walked down the stairs from our room to the dining room and looked for the rest of the band. They were crowded around one big circle-shaped table. I ran to join them.

"Hi people," I smiled as I grabbed a chair and sat between Summer and Freddy.

"Hey Blondie," Dewey said, "Today, that French guy is going to show us around Montreal. We're all going to be on our best behavior, isn't that right?"

"Yes Dewey," we chorused.

"Great," he grinned, "So what do you guys want for breakfast?"

His answers were random cries like, "Pancakes," "French toast," "Cereal," "Toast," and "Waffles."

"Slow down," he told us, "One at a time. Tinkerbell, you're first."

I'm sure it wasn't less than 20 minutes later that we all told Dewey what we wanted. Another 15 minutes later, we had our food. An hour later, we were standing in the lobby waiting for Joel to arrive.

"Hi you guys," he said as he burst through the double-doors, "Sorry I'm a few minutes late. My car was stalling so I had to use the Metro instead."

"It's nothing," Dewey said as he rubbed his hands together, "What do you have in store for us today?"

"Well," Joel grinned, "I thought you guys might like to see the Paramount theatre and Mount Royal today."

"Ok then gang, let's get rocking," Dewey pumped his fist in the air.

10 minutes later, we were at the Paramount, which was huge, and deciding what movie to see. The girls were saying "Sleepover," while the guys were arguing for "White Chicks". We were in a deadlock when Joel decided to save the day.

"Marta," he tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him.

"I have a suggestion but I don't think I can get it out over them, do you mind whistling again?" he asked. I grinned, put my two fingers in my mouth and whistled as hard as I could. Everyone immediately stopped talking.

"Everyone, Joel has a suggestion," I said.

"Would anyone mind if we saw Spiderman? It's supposed to be really good and have amazing special effects," he asked, "A few of my friends saw it and they said it was great."

His suggestion was met with either girls screaming, "Let's see Spiderman! Peter Parker is so hot!" or guys screaming, "Yeah, I saw the commercials and the effects were really cool!"

"It's decided then," I shrugged my shoulders.

A couple of hours later, we had seen the movie. We all loved it! The effects were great, it was completely captivating, the actors were great, and actually, it was all great! We decided to go to lunch and then go to the mountain, which is really an igneous intrusion, whatever that is.

When we got to this little lake thing on the mountain, we decided to stop there. Form there, we split up a little bit. We were all near the lake, but some of us went on the peddle-boats, others tanned, some played football and some of us (me included) just sat around. I sat down on the grass and stared at Freddy and Zack, who were in a peddle-boat, trying to ram into other people. I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed Joel sitting down beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Look at them," I pointed to Zack and Freddy. He looked and laughed.

"You guys must all be pretty close then," he grinned.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I mean, we've been going to school together since Kindergarten, but we only became very close in 5th grade, when Dewey arrived. It was a big scandal. He impersonated our substitute teacher and had us form a rock band for the Battle of the Bands. Even when we found out he lied, we still loved him and went to the Battle of the Bands with him."

"I wish that would happen to me," he rolled his eyes, "My Math teacher last year, Mr. Lindale, was the worst teacher ever. I wish he turned out to be a phony and my class got to be in a rock band." He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I sat up a little bit straighter.

"It's just that I can't imagine my class becoming a rock band," he smiled.

"That's exactly what we thought in 5th grade, but look at us now! We have a record deal and we're doing concerts. It's awesome," I said as I fiddled with one of my bracelets. He nodded and smiled at me.

"You have a nice smile," I told him.

"Thanks," he said, "So do you." I nodded and went back to staring at Zack and Freddy, who were now being chased by a little kid in a peddle-boat. The hunter became the hunted! I couldn't help but giggle. I heard Joel giggling too. After a bit, I grew tired of watching them so I lay down in the sun and fell asleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Gwen, Joel and Marta's brother, everything else forget it.

**Thank-you's:**

**Xobadrhymer03:** Yes, hit Eric...but make sure it's hard!

**Weirdo: **Thanks so much!

**Pyro and rock 'n' roll babe:** Don't worry Marta isn't raped. See, it was Joel to the rescue! LOL.

**Super Monkey289:** You rock! I should have done something like that too! Then, my teachers would have thought I was even more psycho than they already do.

**ThatJoeyKid:** See, that was a very good suggestion, but the thing is, I wanted to use Joel in there because he has a bigger part in this story than you think. I shouldn't have said that though. Me and my big mouth. LOL.

**Emma:** Thank you so much!

**Evilbabycsh8: **Yeah, I know he's a pervert, but he's only one of many in this world. That probably didn't make sense to you, but it's ok. I don't make sense to most people.

**Random Comments:** I'm so glad that so many of you cared about and mourned the death of Johnny Ramone. You all rock!

Again, I'm so sorry that you have to wait so long for me to up-date. It's only because I have way too much schoolwork to up-date less than every two weeks. I mean, this chapter was ready since last Friday, but I totally forgot to post it. Sorry everyone! Keep reviewing though and I'll keep writing.


	11. Montreal: Part 3: Of Concerts And Kisses

"I'm so nervous!" I giggled. I tugged at the waist of my pants and bit my lower lip. We were in our dressing rooms, backstage of the Molson Centre. It was the last of our three shows in Montreal. The others had gone perfectly, but for some reason, I was more nervous for that show than the others.

"Yeah," Katie nodded, "I can't believe I'm so nervous for a show!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you guys this nervous since our first Battle of the Bands!" Michelle added.

I looked in the mirror again, just to make sure I looked ok. I was wearing tight black hip huggers, a midnight blue tank top with the AC/DC logo on it with a black netted top underneath it and black leather boots. My hair was perfectly straight and Billy added temporary midnight blue streaks to it. My make-up was only lip-gloss and lots of liquid eyeliner. Not only do I love it, but so does Billy, so, I usually wear liquid eyeliner.

"Girls, there are 10 minutes left until show time," Dewey popped his head into the room, "Katie, start tuning your bass. Singers, make sure your voices are ready. Now, I'll go make sure the guys are ready." With that, he left us alone again.

Tomika and Alicia always practice together so they sat down on the floor and started practicing. I prefer to practice alone, as Tomika and Alicia both know from previous experiences, so I sat down on one of the squishy red beanbag chairs and started singing scales. I felt a pair of arms come around behind me and whisper "Hey baby," into my neck. I turned my head.

"Hi Freddy," I grinned as I kissed him on the cheek, "What are you doing here? Isn't Dewey going to start harassing you about getting your drums ready?"

"Yeah, but I don't care," he smiled as he brushed a strand of my hair away from my face, "You're more important."

"Am I really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "And I've been feeling a bit neglected lately. It seems like you're hanging out with that Joel guy more than me!"

"Are you jealous?" I teased.

"Yeah," he nodded seriously.

"Don't be," I smiled as I kissed his forehead. He gave me a slow smile. Just then, we heard a voice yelling, "Freddy Jones, where the fuck are you? Get your ass here right now!"

We looked at each other and said, "Dewey."

"I guess I should go before Dewey stabs somebody," Freddy grinned.

I nodded, "See you in a few minutes." He nodded and left.

That left me sitting down, alone, thinking. Maybe Freddy was right to be jealous. I was spending quite a bit of my time with Joel. It's not that there's anything going on with us though...at least, not to me.

"Come on girls! It's show time!" Dewey yelled from outside the room.

"That's our cue," Katie grinned. I nodded and followed her out of the room to the stage with Alicia and Tomika behind us. As soon as we were out of the room, we heard roars of "School of Rock, School of Rock, School of Rock!"

Near the stage, Dewey and the guys were waiting for us. As soon as they saw us, they ran on stage. We followed. Once we were on stage, the crowd exploded in applause, hoots and whistles. When I looked at the huge audience as I walked to my place with the other singers, I remembered just how much I loved doing this.

"Are you ready to rock?" Dewey yelled from his place, center stage with a freestanding mike and holding his guitar. The crowd went ballistic!

Dewey turned to us, "Let's give them what they came here for!" With that, the drumming for our newest song, a remix of "I Love Rock and Roll" started. It wasn't like Britney Spears' version, because that scared me. It was more rock, less slut.

**AT THE END OF THE CONCERT, 2 HOURS LATER**

"That was our show!" Dewey yelled. By that time, the groupies, the roadies and the rest of the gang was on stage too.

"Now, you've heard enough from me so.... here's a word from everyone in the band!" Dewey yelled as he walked off stage. Zack took the mike.

"Hi everyone, _salut tout le monde_, we hope you enjoyed our show! You better have or we're never gonna come back here again," he winked at the crowd. I heard about half the girls in the crowd shriek.

After a few more people, it was my turn. I stepped up to the mike and tucked a stand of my hair behind my ear. By that time, I had untied it and it was all wavy and falling around my shoulders.

"Hey people," I giggled, "Thanks for coming. We had a blast up here and it's all because of you! Rock on! _Allô tout le monde ! Umm, merci pour avoir venue ! Nous nous sommes amusé beaucoup, et c'est grâce à vous ! __Rockez juste qu'au bout!"_

I blew the crowd a kiss and then ran off stage laughing with my hair flying behind my back like long gold ribbons.

When I got off stage, I was met with tons of high-fives. Freddy grabbed me by the waist and swirled me around in the air. He kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back for a second and then broke away giggling.

"Wooh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"My ears," Freddy smirked as he covered his ears.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"You guys rocked!" Dewey cried as he came to us and held up his hands for another round of high-fives. We smacked his hands as hard as we could.

By then, we had all finished talking to the crowd. We were all standing together in a big bunch. The groupies were jumping up and down, the roadies and tech guys were pumping their fists, the rest of the singers were bumping hips, the band was playing the air version of their instruments (Zack is the craziest air guitarist ever), Summer was dancing and Billy was shaking his booty. I know that it's a scary thought. As for me, I was just standing there, in Freddy's arms.

_My hair is a mess. My face is red. I'm sweating like crazy. My fingers have blisters. I'm having the time of my life! I wouldn't give this up for anything!_ I thought excitedly as I grabbed Freddy's shoulders and kissed him. It was a short kiss, a spur of the moment kind of thing. I pulled away. Freddy was grinning smugly.

"What?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips and did the "Bitch Pose".

The Bitch Pose was something that the band came up with together. We noticed how all the really bitchy girls at school seemed to have the same stance. With Katie as their model, they came up with the ultimate Bitch Pose. It took an hour and Katie nearly pulled her hair out from frustration, but we finally had it.

The Bitch Pose was one hip jutted out (preferably the right one), arms crossed tightly to the chest, eyebrows arched, chin up defiantly, lips in a pout and head slightly tilted. Yup, we put a lot of thought into that.

Freddy laughed and shook his head. I punched him lightly.

"Marta," Dewey called me. I looked at him.

"There's someone here for you," he grinned. I looked searchingly around him.

"You came!" I grinned as I hugged Joel, who stepped out from behind Dewey.

"Yeah," he nodded, "You were great!"

"I know," I smiled mischievously.

"You know what?" he asked.

"No, what?" I asked as I tilted my head a little and flashed one of my famous "Innocent Girl" smiles.

"Tomorrow, I'm bringing you guys to the one of the nicest places in the entire city," he grinned.

"Oh really," I arched my eyebrows.

"Really," he nodded, "It's all the way in the east end of town, but it's gorgeous there. I promise." He smiled and put his right hand over his heart.

_I wonder why a nice guy like this doesn't have a girlfriend yet._ I thought. _It's strange because he's so incredibly friendly...and he's cute too..._

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Oh my god," I gasped as I hopped out of the van. Joel had driven us to the "secret location". It was gorgeous!

There was a beautiful chapel with a few other religious buildings around it. The chapel isn't the most beautiful part. Right next to it, there's a small park with a path. Along the path, there are little stone things that show the steps of when Jesus was crucified. There are tall, beautiful trees everywhere, the grass is fresh and there are little squirrels running everywhere.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Katie grinned. I nodded furiously.

"Are you talking about yourself again?" Zack teased Katie as he hugged her shoulders.

"Hi Zack," she smiled.

"What were you girls so interested in just now?" he smiled.

"Just commenting on how pretty it is here," I shrugged. I tugged at my jean jacket. I was wearing red running shoes, a jean mini skirt, a red t-shirt and my jean jacket. I had a red bandana in my hair.

"Oh," he nodded.

"What were you up to?" Katie asked him as she broke away from him. She was wearing white capris, a yellow tank top with the Superman logo and yellow running shoes. She had side parted her short hair and clipped one side back with a white barrette.

"Oh, I wasn't doing much of anything actually," he shrugged. A section of his hair fell in his eyes.

"Where's Freddy?" I asked.

"Oh, he's still in the van. Dewey's telling him off. You know, because of that little stunt he pulled with the vodka," Zack explained, "He'll be here in a second." I nodded. No sooner had the words come out of Zack's mouth, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. You have a thousand guesses who it was and the first 999 don't count.

"Freddy," I giggled as I hugged him.

"Hey Blondie," he greeted me, "Why don't we start walking?"

"Sure," I nodded. The rest of the gang, including Dewey and Joel, were far up ahead of us. While we were walking, Freddy and I decided to sit on a bench for a bit.

"I can't wait for my dance lessons to start again," I said as we sat down.

"Do you mean those lessons every Tuesday evening?" he asked, "The ones where you need a partner, social dancing."

"Yeah," I nodded, "My partner, Alex, is really nice. We're totally in synch when we dance. It's creepy how our timing is always perfect."

"I remember when I watched your show last spring. You were really good," Freddy commented.

"Now Freddy, you know very well that flattery gets you everywhere," I teased.

"Yeah, umm, I kind of have to go to the bathroom. I'm going to look for it, ok?" Freddy stood up. I nodded.

After he left, I sat down alone for a bit and then Joel came to sit down next to me.

"What are you doing alone?" he asked as he frowned.

"Oh," I shrugged, "I'm just waiting for Freddy. He went to the bathroom."

"Ah, I'll wait with you then," he said. I nodded.

"It's amazing how close you guys are," Joel commented, "Not just you and Freddy, but the whole group. I mean, you know each other so well, it's scary."

"I know," I nodded, "We weren't really that close until we met Dewey though. It's thanks to him that I'm best friends with Katie, that Freddy's my boyfriend, that I can ask Summer advice on anything, that I can talk to Zack like a second brother..." I trailed off and sighed.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I think that you'd still be friends with them if you hadn't met Dewey. You're one of the nicest girls I've ever met."

"Really?" I looked straight at him.

"Yeah," he nodded and blushed.

I laughed, "It's funny when you blush. You look so shy and sweet." He turned even redder. I laughed again.

"You look pretty when you laugh," he grinned, his face still red.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You shouldn't thank me. It's the truth," he shook his head.

"Still," I answered.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt myself pulled into his kiss. I was scared, but in a good way. I kissed him in return and didn't hold back at all. I felt his arms wrap around me and I didn't resist. He felt warm.

_What am I doing?_ The voice in my head pounded. All the same, I didn't pull away. I kissed him harder instead. I let him embrace me; I let him caress my hair and my back; I let him push his tongue into my mouth.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Why in the world would anyone think I did?

**Thank-you's:**

**Xobadrhymer03**: Wow, thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know what else to say!

**Pyro and rock 'n' roll babe:** Excellent work, my good Watson! LOL. Yeah, I think we understand that much now. That's really the name of a subway? Cool.

**Crazy Chica 91:** What the hell am I doing reviewing my own story...and then answering it? Lord, I'm an idiot!

**Luv 4 jon 4 evr:** Who exactly is "Jon"? Anyway, about Johnny Ramone, I was so depressed! I've got a little memorial to him glued in my school agenda. I look at it every day!

**Wyverna:** I get what you mean. Unfortunately though, yes, Joel does like Marta.

**Super Monkey289:** I don't have the c.d. but I could download whatever you want to show me! Tell me what it is! Now, I'm curious. I love all Bowling for Soup songs, but my favorite ever is "Summer of 69". I'm obsessed!

**Tawa:** Thank you, my dear friend! Sorry my Mom wouldn't let me straighten my hair! ï I tried, but she said "NO!"

**Sandy-Pandy:** No biggie. Thanks though!

**zaris azira:** Thanks a lot! Cool name. Try saying it three times fast! LOL.

**HyperActiveSpaceMonkey:** Thank you, oh hyperactive one! Your praise flatters me! No, really, thanks!

**Tawa (again...):** Oy! I. HATE. ENYA! Anyway, yeah, I wish I were the one punching the almighty evil one. I modeled her after someone. ahem bitchy girls from camp ahem Fine, don't forgive Freddy. More hot guys for me! LOL.

**Random Comments:** Hey everyone! It's almost Halloween! Yay! What are you all dressing up as, if you're dressing up at all? I decided to surprise everyone and go Goth. Nobody would ever expect me to do that, which is exactly why I chose that costume!

Anyway, I was wondering a few days ago, what would Freddy look like if he shaved his head? If anyone has any idea, let me know because it's really been bugging me!

Now then, this is your cue to press the review button and tell me what you think. Then, I get an e-mail that tells me what you think and I get hyper. When I get hyper, I write more! Review, my evil little minions, or I'll set my secret weapon on you!


	12. Montreal: Part 4: Broken Hearted, Again

I pulled away from Joel quickly. I stared at him with wide eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I stood up and ran away. My eyes were filling with hot, salty tears. Before I knew it, the tears were streaming down my face by the dozen. I ran faster.

_What have I done? Am I crazy? What was I thinking? What do I do?_ The thoughts pounded in my brain. _I have to tell someone! How could I have just done that? I'm so stupid! _

I stopped running and sank down under a tree, sobbing. My shoulders were shaking, I felt like my temperature was 150oC, my face was tear-streaked and my eyes were puffy and red. I knew I looked horrible.

_Calm down, Marta._ I thought. _Stop crying, it'll be easier to concentrate._

I took deep breaths and wiped my tears away. I kept breathing heavily until I was sure that I had everything under control.

_Ok then, just go talk to someone about it._ I thought. _But who? Freddy? Never! I never want to tell him. Katie? Maybe, but she might tell my Mom or something. Dewey? No, it would be awkward. Then who?_

I sat down, desperately trying to think of someone. Then, it hit me.

I checked my watch. He might be busy, but then again, he might not. I searched furiously for my cell phone inside my carrier bag. I grabbed it and dialed his number, praying he'd pick up.

One ring, two rings, three rings, "Hello," he answered.

"Hi, Jordan, it's Marta," I answered. I heard a muffled voice in the background, definitely not my brother's.

"Just a sec Marta," Jordan said.

I could tell he was trying to cover the phone when he said, "Shut up Alex. It's my sister."

I heard Alex say, "You mean you're hot sister? Can I say hi?"

I heard Jordan answer, "Shut up you stupid pervert! She's my sister!"

"Yeah Marta, what's up?" Jordan returned his attention to me.

I took a deep breath, "I just did something totally stupid and I feel horrible." I immediately burst into tears.

"What?" he yelled, "Tell me you're still a virgin!"

Alex, in the background said, "She's not a virgin? That's hot."

My brother tried to cover the phone again, "I'm trying to talk to my sister. Either shut up or get out. Something happened to her and she better not have had sex!"

"Of course I'm a virgin," I cried.

"Thank God," Jordan sighed with relief and covered the phone, yet again, "She's still a virgin."

Alex answered, "Damn it."

"Yeah Marta, what happened then?" Jordan asked, "Wait a second, did you get married?"

Alex said, "She's married! Fuck."

"No, I'm not married," I answered.

"Good, so you're not married. What is it then?" my brother asked. I heard Alex groan. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought something bad happened. Why are you laughing?" Jordan asked.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Get on with the story then. Alex is getting impatient," Jordan sighed. He obviously realized that I had heard everything he had tried to cover up.

"Well, in Montreal, we met this guy, Joel. He's really nice and sweet...and cute. We're friends and we've been hanging out since we got here. He came to our concert, he's shown us around and he's been really nice to us..." I trailed off.

"Especially you," my brother asked, "Am I right?"

"Yeah," I answered, "The worst part is I just made out with him."

"You did what?" Jordan cried.

"Ah ha! I told you she wasn't a virgin!" shouted Alex triumphantly.

"Out!" my brother yelled and then focused on me again, "Marta, why did you do that? You're a smart girl. You know the difference between right and wrong!"

"I know," I sobbed, "But it happened, really fast and now I feel so, incredibly horrible."

"You're my little sister and I feel bad telling you this, but you should feel that way! I mean, a few weeks ago, you were on Cloud 9 squealing 'I'm dating Freddy, I'm dating Freddy!' and now you're making out with a guy you just met! Marta, I won't tell you how stupid that alone is, but you're doing it behind your boyfriend's back. You have two choices," Jordan told me.

"Yes," I said, "Go on."

"You can break it off with Freddy and tell him what happened," he said, "Or you can tell Freddy what happened, apologize to him and hope he doesn't dump you. Both ways though, Freddy finds out and you have to apologize to both him and Joel."

I sighed, "That's what I was afraid of."

"Apologizing or telling Freddy?" Jordan asked.

"Telling Freddy," I answered, "I mean I hate keeping things from him, but this... This is the one thing that I don't ever want him to know."

Jordan protested, "But if you ever want him to trust you, this is the one thing you have to tell him. Marta, you know that if Freddy finds out from someone else, he might never talk to you again."

"Ok, fine, I'll tell him. Bye then," I said.

"Bye," Jordan answered.

"Oh, one thing Jordan," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Thanks," I smiled, "I knew I could count on you."

"Bye Marta," Jordan hung up.

_You heard Jordan, go tell Freddy...now, before you lose your nerve._ I thought.

I looked around and saw Freddy talking to Zack and Marco. I ran up to them.

"Marta, where were you?" Freddy asked when he saw me, "I was looking for you."

"Umm, Freddy, I, I, I have to talk to you," I stammered.

"Sure," he said and turned to Zack and Marco, "Guys, this is your cue to leave." They both walked away, sulking.

"What's up Marta?" Freddy asked.

"Well, it's because while you were gone before, I started talking to Joel," I paused to smooth my skirt. I noticed that Freddy's eyes widened and he stood up straighter as soon as I mentioned Joel.

"Aren't you always talking to him?" Freddy asked in a more aggressive tone than I'm used to hearing from him. I ignored his comment and continued talking.

"Anyway, things got pretty weird while we were talking. I don't know how it happened," I took a deep breath. I wanted to continue, even though I knew I was turning red and that I was starting to twirl my hair, something I do when I'm super nervous.

"Well, we kind of started making out. Freddy, I'm so sorry. I don't even know how it happened. I just feel so horrible. Please don't be angry," I pleaded.

He crossed his arms and his eyes flashed an angry glare, "Don't worry, I'm not angry. I'm only 'kind of' angry." He turned around and walked away. I followed him.

"I feel so horrible, I don't even know how it happened," I told him. He didn't answer.

"Freddy, it didn't mean anything! It was just a spur of the moment thing," I pleaded. He still didn't answer.

"Come on, talk to me, please," I begged him. He still wouldn't answer me.

"Freddy, you have no idea how sorry I am. When will you believe me?" I asked him, I knew I was crying, hard.

He turned to face me and said, "When you mean it." He then walked away, which left me sinking on the floor, sitting in a little ball and crying even though nobody could hear me. A few seconds later, I stood up and walked to the van. I went in, sat on one of the seats and cried. I cried until I had no more tears left to cry with.

_Marta, you didn't just lose Freddy, your boyfriend. You lost, Freddy, the one who was supposed to move in with you and be your other brother. You lost Freddy, the one who was always there when you needed him. You lost Freddy, one of your best friends. Marta, what have you done?_ I thought to myself. At that thought, I sobbed, even though I didn't have any tears left.

**A HALF HOUR LATER:**

By that time, I had dried away all my tears, redone my hair and make-up and I was pretty sure I looked alright. I sat silently waiting for the band to come back. Lucky for me, I didn't have to wait very much longer. About 10 minutes later, the door opened and in came Katie, followed by Summer and then the rest of the gang, ending with Michelle.

"How long have you been here?" Katie asked as she sat down next to me.

I shrugged and pushed a strand of my hair away from my face, "I dunno, a while."

The rest of the girls had settled down around us. They looked at each other with a look I knew very well. It said, "Uh-oh, that's a bad sign." I knew it so well because I was the one that first came up with it.

"Marta, it's not like you to miss out on an entire outing," Tomika said.

"Yeah," Michelle nodded, "Something must have happened. Please tell us."

"Nothing happened," I stood up and walked to another seat and sat down there. Unfortunately, the girls are quite persistent and followed me.

"Please Marta," Summer begged, "We know something is wrong and we're worried."

"It's nothing," I shook my head.

"If it's a guy," Alicia made a fist, "I'm gonna punch his sorry little ass all the way to Moscow!" I smiled weakly at her comment.

"If it's my brother, you better tell me," Eleni said, "I'm going to kill him if it is!" My smile disappeared completely and was replaced by a frown.

"Uh oh," Katie said, "It's Freddy isn't it?" I shook my head, but I knew they could tell I was lying.

"No, it's not," I shook my head again, hoping it would seem truer this time, "It's my fault. I did something totally stupid and now I'm paying for it. Nobody deserves any blame except me."

"Ok," Summer sighed, "I don't think she wants to talk about it right now. Marta, we'll leave you alone, but we wish you'd tell us what happened. We're your friends and we worry about you."

"Maybe later," I nodded.

The ride back to the hotel was uneventful. When we got back, everyone was leaving the van except Dewey and Joel. Dewey offered to drive him home. When everyone except those two was gone, I walked up to Joel.

"Umm, can I talk to you a minute," I asked him, "It's about earlier."

He nodded, "Yeah." We sat down on a bench.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Joel apologized before I could even say anything, "I mean, I know Freddy is angry with you now and that he won't talk to you. I feel like it's my fault. I don't even know why I did anything before."

"It isn't just your fault," I shook my head, "I should have stopped it before it got as far as it did. Don't feel bad. Half of the blame is mine."

He nodded and smiled weakly.

"Besides that," I continued, "I shouldn't have let you on like I did. I did some stuff that gave you some bad signals, if you know what I mean. I should never have done that. I hate girls who do that and now I've become one."

"Don't say that," Joel protested, "It's not true. You didn't mean to. I know the girls you're talking about and you're totally different from them. They do it all the time, they don't feel sorry and they realize that they're doing it. You're nothing like that."

"Maybe you're right," I sighed.

"Ok, I have to go now," Joel said as he glanced at Dewey for a second.

"Bye then," I said as I stood up and hopped out of the van.

_I have to make things right with Freddy before we leave Montreal to go back home. How do I do that though? He's so angry and I only have one day left!_ I thought. _I better start coming up with a plan...fast!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this. Some rich guy at Paramount does, ok. You got it out of me! Are you happy now? Not only did you burst my happy little bubble, but you also made me cry!

**Thank-you's:**

**Xobadrhymer03:** Yeah, he did. Here's a little secret though, I haven't decided yet, but he could play a much bigger role in this story than he already has. Don't tell anyone though! LOL.

**Super Monkey289:** That is so cool! What's the song called? What's your favorite Bowling for Soup song? What exactly is a propel?

**Sandy-Pandy:** Cool. I live in Montreal. It's great and all, until November. That's when it starts getting freezing cold! I hate our winters! I want to move to Australia where it's warm all year long! LOL.

**Wyverna:** What's your favorite Bowling for Soup song? By the way, I'm still mourning the loss of Grace. I don't know if I told you, but I know a real Grace who is something like your story Grace, except more hyper. She's cool. I like her. We're friends...sort of.

**Tawa:** Yes, I am happy...but you have to download "Punk Rock Princess" from Something Corporate. No, I didn't break them up because I wanted him, well, maybe, just a little bit, ok, a lot, fine. I did! LOL.

**HyperActiveSpaceMonkey:** Wow, calm down, oh hyperactive one! He didn't even have a subway for lunch? Funny. :P

**Luv Jon 4evr:** Cool. I like a Jonathan. I have since I was in second grade and I'm currently in 8th. It's a long time to like a guy, very long.

**Random Comments:**

Ok, I learnt yesterday morning what the anarchy symbol is. Up until then, I thought it was the Avril Lavigne symbol. It's because I see it in a lot of her videos, so I thought that's what it was. I felt very stupid when I found out it was really the anarchy symbol.

Can somebody please tell me what they dressed up as for Halloween...besides Tawa? I have a fascination with asking that question. Please, please, please tell me!

Now then, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**, review, **review**.


	13. Montreal: Part 5: Making Up

I woke up the next morning and the first thing that went through my mind was, _Get Freddy to talk to you again!_ I wanted to, yet at the same time, I didn't. I wanted Freddy to talk to me, but I was afraid he would reject my apology again.

I climbed out from inside my bed, as quietly as I could, so not to wake my roommates, grabbed some clothes and brought them to the bathroom with me.

When I had finished getting dressed, I was wearing a white pleated mini-skirt, a light green t-shirt with white sparkles and green flip-flops. I had given my hair a zigzag part and besides that, I did nothing to it. I added a chunky white bracelet to complete the outfit.

When I was done, I went to the dining room for breakfast with my jean bag. It carried a clipboard ("borrowed" from Summer), a pen, and my cell phone, a hairbrush, a few Kleenex, about $30 and lip-gloss. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and a mini box of cereal from the buffet style thing in the dining room and put my stuff down at a table. I went back to get a bowl and a spoon. I set up my cereal and took out the clipboard and pen.

I contemplated ideas and jotted them down in between bites of cereal.

After a few minutes, I looked at my list of ideas.

"This is ridiculous!" I said. When I saw the few people who were in the dining room staring at me, I realized I had said it a bit too loudly.

_A little louder this time._ I thought to myself. I took a sip of juice.

_Ok then, this is pointless!_ I thought._ I'm getting nowhere just making a list like this! I actually need to do something, but what…_

At that moment, I heard someone call my name. I whipped my head around to see who it was.

"Hi Joel," I smiled.

"Hey," he approached me and sat down on a chair at my table, "Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. I know that Freddy hasn't forgiven you and I know it's my fault, at least partially. I feel like I have to help you get him back. I was planning to bring you guys anyway, but there's somewhere I know he'll never be able to reject you. Will you hear me out?"

"I already am, aren't I?" I smiled.

He smiled back, "Anyway, there's a big amusement park I showed you guys while we were driving a few times. Do you remember it?" I nodded.

"Well, I'm taking you guys there tonight, just like I promised you when you first saw it," he grinned, "And, today is Canada Day, so there'll be tons of fireworks tonight. That means a gorgeous view from the Ferris wheel." He had a mischievous look in his eye, and for just a second, he looked exactly like Freddy.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked as I arched my left eyebrow. I had always been able to arch my left eyebrow alone, but never the right. It's weird. It's not like I haven't tried though. It's just that it doesn't work. I remember the time I tried to force the right one up while keeping the left one down.

I was only 9 years old and I was staring into the mirror in my bedroom. I was holding down my left eyebrow with my thumb and pulling the right one up with the fingers on the other hand. My brother walked in at that moment and screamed, "BOO!" so loudly that I turned around and ripped out half of my right eyebrow. Ever since that time, I have never tried to do that again, ever!

"It means that the gang will strategically line up for the Ferris wheel so that you and Freddy end up together. Then, my friend Joseph, who just so happens to be working it, can stop it right when you two are on top and the biggest fireworks are exploding," he stopped to talk a breath and then continued, "That's your cue to apologize. I mean, who can resist that?"

"Are you serious?" I cried. He nodded. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck in a big hug and squealed, "Thank you!"

"No biggie," he answered when I pulled away.

"Thank you so, so much for helping me, Joel," I said, "I mean, you were there when I needed you most, even though it wasn't in your best interest. You know what I'm talking about. Besides that, thank you…again!"

"It's nothing…really," he insisted.

"Well," I cocked my head, "It's a pretty big nothing!" I smirked and hugged him quickly. There was an awkward silence. I broke it quickly.

"Umm, I'm gonna go shopping for something to wear tonight," I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Ok," he nodded and stood up himself, "I'll walk you to the nearest mall and then I'll go. I have to go see Joseph and talk to him about tonight." He started walking towards the door.

"Off we go," I said as I began walking after him.

**20 MINUTES LATER:**

I was at the mall alone and looking through racks of lacey camisoles. I heard the song "Mmm Bop" from Hanson come on the radio as I was putting down a black one.

"Ooh," I squealed as I heard the first few words to the song. Before I knew it, I was singing along and dancing, just like I had done when I was, like, 5.

"Mmm bop, ba duba dop, ba du bop, ba duba dop, ba du bop, ba duba dop, bad du, ooh yeah," I sang as I shook my head and danced to the music. When the song finished, I noticed people, well, umm, how should I say this? Well, they were staring at me as if I belonged in a mental institution.

I calmly grabbed the jeans I had decided to buy and walked to the cash. I paid for them and walked out with as much dignity as I could, which wasn't very much at all.

**THAT NIGHT:**

We had just arrived at La Ronde and it was 9:00 at night. The fireworks were going to start at 10:00. Joel and I knew our game plan perfectly.

"I want to go on the big thing first!" Katie pointed to a huge roller coaster.

"That's Le Vampire," Joel said, he pointed to another roller coaster, "And that's Le Monstre, which I think is much better, but you can ride both if you want."

Dewey told us we couldn't be alone at any moment all night, but we weren't going to anyway. We actually wanted to stay together as a big group all night.

"Ok then," Zack said, "Let's go on 'the big thing'." He grinned at Katie, who smacked him over the head with her purse.

"Ouch!" he covered his head, "Do you realize that the hurt…a lot?"

"You are such a loser," she rolled her eyes, "But I love you anyway!"

"I know you do," Zack grinned. "Whack," went the purse, again.

"Way to ruin the moment, dude," Freddy shook his head.

"Alright boys," Summer, always in charge, said, "Let's get in line for the ride before it gets to long."

We went on rides until 9:50, which was when Joel suggested we go on the Ferris wheel. Everyone agreed. Ever since we were little, everyone in the band has always loved the Ferris wheel.

Freddy was right in front of me while we were in line with Joel in front of him as the first person.

When we got to the front of the line, Joseph greeted Joel, "Hey dude. Are these your friends?"

"Yeah," Joel nodded, "This is Freddy, behind him is Marta and behind her are Zack and Katie. I'll introduce you to the rest as they come closer."

"Ok," Joseph nodded, "So, who's on?"

"These two," he answered as he moved out of the line and gestured to Freddy and me.

"Wait a sec," Freddy frowned, "I'm not doing anything with her."

"Come on Freddy," Joel said, "How is it going to affect your life if you go on a God damn Ferris wheel with her? How old are you?"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. We got into the little swinging car and it started moving. For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence.

_I hate this!_ I thought. _I have to say something; otherwise, this will be wasted!_

"Freddy," I gulped.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Look, I'm so sorry about what happened," I apologized, "I don't even know how it happened, it was so fast! I mean, there was me, there was him, and I didn't know what I was doing! It was just a spur of the moment thing and I'm so sorry!" I talked faster with every word. By the end of it, I was crying. I wiped my eyes, but just started crying again.

He mumbled something.

"What?" I asked through the tears.

"You shouldn't have done it, accident or not," he said. By that time, we were at the top of the Ferris wheel and it stopped. The fireworks were about to start.

"But Freddy…"

"No buts," he shook his head as the first firework popped. It was green.

"Oh," I hung my head.

"Hey, you didn't give me a chance to finish," he grinned as he lifted my chin, "Now then, I was going to say, 'No buts, I forgive you anyway.'" He hugged me. I hugged him back and just as a firework exploded he kissed me. We kissed until the cars started moving again, which was a while.

_Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, God!_ I thought. _I can't believe it! He forgave me!_

"I feel like singing," I giggled.

"Then sing," he grinned.

"Too bad we don't have a microphone," I said as I looked around the car, "Nope, no microphones around here."

"Stop stalling," he pushed me jokingly, "Are you going to sing or not?"

"Fine," I cleared my throat and tapped the beat on the car.

"_Been working so hard,_

_I punch in my card,_

_8 hours, for what?_

_Oh tell me what I got,_

_I've got this feeling_

_That time's just holding me down,_

_I'll hit the ceiling,_

_Or else I'll tear up this town_

_I gotta cut_

_Loose, footloose_

_Kick of my Sunday shoes,_

_Please, Louise,_

_Help me off of my knees_

_Jack, get back,_

_Come one, before we crack_

_Lose your blues,_

_Everybody cut loose_"

That was about the time the car stopped moving because the ride was over. I looked to my left and saw that Freddy wasn't there anymore. Everyone in line was staring at me.

"Mommy, that's the girl from the store this morning!" a little kid screamed, "The one that was singing. Mommy, I think she likes singing!"

"Yes sweetie," the mother answered. I knew I was red, very red, so I got up and ran after the first person from the band I saw, Katie.

_Marta, you have to learn to shut up in public places!_ I thought.

"What was that?" Katie asked as she started cracking up.

"Shut up," I smacked her gently, "I started singing on the Ferris wheel, but I was still going when the ride stopped, Freddy didn't bother telling me and he got off by himself."

She laughed, "So you sang to those random people."

"The exact same thing happened this morning when I went shopping," I sighed.

"Poor little Marta," Katie shook her head, "She has a disease; she just can't stop singing!" She hugged me, "But we love her anyway."

At about 10:40, the band decided it was almost time to go home. We decided that everyone could do one last thing. Zack came up with an idea that could put my little singing disease to use: karaoke!

When it was my turn, I decided to sing a duet.

"Come on Freddy," I giggled as I grabbed him by the shirt sleeve, "You're singing with me!"

_Whoa!  
Huh! Huh!  
(Aww, Baby)_

I'm having me a party  
(I don't think I can come)  
Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party  
(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)  
Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot  
(Startin' to sound good)  
I'm gonna put you on the spot   
(Baby, maybe I should)  
Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one  
(Guess I could be there)  
Come on and join the fun  
(What should I wear?)  
I'll tell you that it..

It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
you and me there (Whoa!)

I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you

You'll be sexy in your socks  
(We could polish the floors)  
In case that anybody knocks  
(Let's lock all the doors)  
Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I wanna try something new  
(I wanna try it, too)  
I tell you that it...

(It doesn't matter)  
uh, uh  
(What I wear)  
('Cause it's only gonna be)  
You and me there  


_I'm having a party  
A party for two (yeah)  
Ain't invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you (yeah)  
Yeah, you_

(I'm here) You're there  
(That's all) we really need  
(We're gonna) We're gonna party hearty  
(Just) Just you and me  
(Don't) Don't think about it now  
(Don't) Don't even doubt it now  
(I'm inviting you to a) party for two  
(Whoa!)

shake it, shake it  
(Come on baby!)

Aww, all the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I'm gonna try something new with you, boy  
(I wanna try that, too)  
I'll tell you that it..

It doesn't matter what you wear  
('Cause it's only gonna be)  
It's only gonna be you and me  
(Awwwww, yeah)

I'm havin' a party  
(A little bitty party baby)  
A party for two  
It's just me and you  
(That's right)  
Invitin' noboby  
I ain't inviting anybody  
(Nobody baby)  
nobody but you  


_I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you_

Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on, yeah)  
Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on, yeah)  
(Just you and me there)

That was great!  
(Let's do it again!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, nothing. Do you hear me? I don't own a thing. Got it? Good.

**Thank-You's:**

**HyperActiveSpaceMonkey:** I like cookies too! Do I get one?

**Wyverna:** My favorite Bowling for Soup songs are "Almost", "Summer of 69" and "Girl All the Bad Guys Want". I still like Grace, and am depressed about her! LOL.

**Sofea:** Thank you! I have a friend named Sofia (spelled with an "I"). She's nice, and so are you! Thanks again.

**Luv 4 Jon 4evr:** Aww, that's so cute! I love it when kids start out enemies and fall in love! I love Simple Plan too! We have the same hometown!

**Schoolofrock:** Thank you! That has to be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said in a review!

**HoneyHue:** I don't mind at all! I like questions! Oh, he likes her, but he figures he should make her happy and let her leave him, and besides that, it wouldn't work between them because they live a few hours away from each other. I hope that clears it up, but I doubt it. People usually don't understand my explanations.

**Tawa:** You're so mean! Must go listen to "Raspberry Beret" to cheer up!

**HyperActiveSpaceMonkey (again):** I up-dated, don't worry…just a little late. LOL.

**Random Comments:** I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, but I kind of got tired of it after a while. Most of it has been ready since mid-November! I kept putting of finishing it and then decided to this morning.

I hope you like it because it's the last chapter to the story. I had more planned originally, but I got fed up and waited too long to finish the chapter, so the story ends like this.

So long, farewell, auf weidhesen, adieu!


End file.
